Entrée numéro 1 : Création d'une âme artificielle
by OnePunchLine
Summary: Compte rendu : Création d'une âme artificielle parfaite grâce au composé chimique ordinairement humain. Résultat : un échec partiel et une réussite complète. (Dernière entrée ajoutée le 28 Octobre 2018 : ENTREE 11)
1. Entrée 1 : Création d'âme artificielle

Entrée numéro 1 : Création d'une âme artificielle

Les résultats avancent vite, et bientôt, l'âme sera prête à s'animer. Il a déjà essuyé trop d'échec dans ses expériences. Cela ne parait pas trop grave quand on le dit, mais un échec, c'est un gaspillage de nombreux éléments qui ne sont pas gratuits. Donc oui, ça le met de mauvais humeur.

Il fait les cent pas dans son laboratoire. Est-ce que c'est trop tôt ? Est-ce qu'il doit attendre ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il doit essayer maintenant ? Le problème dans cette histoire est que tout est une question de timing. Il suffit d'ajouter la bonne chose au mauvais moment dans un tube à essai pour que tout soit foiré. Et il n'a plus du tout la patience pour ça.

Il s'approche de son plan de travail. Encore en désordre. Preuve que c'est un bon scientifique.

Devant lui se tiennent trois grands éléments : une énorme machine, produisant ce drôle de liquide rose, unique moyen pour donner vie à une âme décédée, et deux compartiments en verre. Chaque compartiment en verre contient une âme. L'âme orange est la première à avoir été créée, l'âme bleue la seconde. L'âme orange est donc un peu moins parfaite que l'âme bleue.

Après une multitude de tentatives pour tenter de l'animer, l'âme orange n'a toujours pas bougé. Il en a conclu qu'elle doit avoir un énorme défaut de fabrication. Il en a arrêté toutes les recherches la concernant pour recommencer tout depuis le début. Pourtant, elle reste entreposée là, simplement pour qu'il puisse se rappeler de ne jamais créer une âme de ce type, car de toute façon, ça ne marcherait pas.

Il met donc tout son espoir dans la seconde âme. Des centaines de câbles sont reliés à son compartiment. C'est qu'il en faut de l'énergie, pour rendre vivant quelque chose de synthétique...

Il a passé des semaines à réunir assez de liquide rose pour cette seule âme. ça a intérêt à marcher.

Il allume la machine. Tout se met en place.

Le liquide voyage dans les câbles jusqu'à la petite boite de verre. Bientôt, elle en est pleine.

Il éteint les machines dès lors qu'il voit un très faible rayon bleu au travers de la fumée rosâtre. Il s'approche avec empressement du compartiment.

L'âme bleue commence par s'illuminer, puis elle tremble.

Enfin, elle se met à se déplacer, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. La voilà qui tournoie joyeusement dans son espace.

Il est tellement fier de lui-même que s'il pouvait s'attribuer des millions de récompenses, il l'aurait fait. Il a enfin réussi à créer la première âme synthétique ! Et elle a l'air en pleine forme, et pleine d'endurance.

Ce n'est pas comme cette autre âme qui n'a même pas pu absorber un tant soit peu de liquide...

Son attention revient sur l'âme bleue. Une telle réussite, ça se fête. Et la première chose qu'il fait est d'envoyer dans la boite quelques composés pour que l'âme puisse apprendre à restaurer d'elle même ses HP.

Contre toutes attentes, l'âme ne consomme rien.

L'âme bleue est collée contre le verre de sa boite. Elle ne bouge plus du tout. Aurait-il de nouveau échoué ?

Il comprend alors ce qui se passe. L'âme bleue semble intéressée par l'âme orange, juste à côté. Il décide de rapprocher les deux boites, mais elle reste encore collée contre la paroi, comme si elle voulait rejoindre l'autre âme.

Il y a un système qui permet de relier deux boites ensembles. Il l'utilise pour permettre à l'âme bleue de rejoindre l'ancienne âme orange, qui reste toujours immobile. Que peut elle bien lui trouver ? C'est un échec, une expérience ratée, une déception de plus à ajouter à sa liste. Mais bon, si l'âme bleue s'intéresse à un cadavre, qu'elle s'en approche ou non, ça lui est égal.

Il est tout de même curieux de savoir ce que l'âme bleue lui veut.

Une fois les deux âmes proches, l'âme bleue pousse tout doucement l'âme orange, de droite à gauche, avec de tout petits coups légers. L'âme orange ne bouge absolument pas. Mais l'âme bleue n'abandonne pas. Elle continue de pousser un peu l'âme orange, qui ne donne aucun signe de vie. Il sourit à cette tentative. Les âmes synthétiques peuvent donc ressentir de la pitié...

Il le note rapidement, puis continue de regarder ce qu'il se passe.

L'âme bleue semble abandonner son idée, et s'éloigne un peu de l'autre. Elle se met alors à tourner de nouveau, mais autour de l'âme orange. Elle ne s'arrête pas. Serait-elle en train d'essayer de lui enseigner comment bouger ?

Mais l'âme est morte, c'est inutile. Pourquoi elle n'abandonne pas ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. La détermination. Elle peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient, quelques fois...

L'âme bleue tourne autour de l'âme orange à vitesse constante, et ne semble pas se fatiguer. Elle change quelque fois de sens, d'orbite, et réalise quelques fois des trajectoires avec des formes particulières : une main, une étoile, un coeur... On dirait qu'il n'a pas eu le temps pour commencer par les carrés et les triangles.

Il est assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de l'âme bleue. Néanmoins, l'empêcher d'agir comme elle veut dès le début pourrait provoquer une sorte de traumatisme, et il décide de laisser les deux âmes ensembles encore une nuit. Après cela, il la séparera de force du cadavre. Tout cela devient trop malsain.

...

Pendant toute la nuit, l'âme bleue a continué de tourner autour de l'âme orange, et elle continue encore maintenant.

Il la regarde ennuyé. Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu ému par l'attention que porte l'âme bleue pour son confrère.

Confrère ? Non. L'âme bleue est une réussite, et l'âme orange un échec. Elles ne seront jamais égales.

L'âme bleue semble avoir trouvé un nouveau jeu. Elle a rapidement compris qu'elle peut émettre différentes intensités de lumière, et qu'elle peut ainsi créer des ombres. L'âme bleue s'illumine, et réalise d'énormes projections d'ombres en forme de coeur sur les murs du laboratoire, grâce à l'âme orange. Elle continue ce petit jeu, tout en tournant autour, une nouvelle fois.

Il s'apprête à séparer les deux âmes, quand quelque chose de nouveau se passe enfin. L'âme orange se déplace d'un millimètre.

Et il n'a pas rêvé ! Il se rapproche, plisse les yeux, reste bien immobile, et il revoit l'âme orange bouger de nouveau. Même l'âme bleue s'est arrêtée pour contempler ce spectacle. Et dire qu'il a faillis se débarrasser de cette âme plus tôt ! Quel bol !

L'âme orange ne se déplace pas autant que l'âme bleue. Elle reste au même endroit, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Après quelques secondes, il comprend que l'âme est en train de trembler. Ah non ! Après avoir réussi, il ne va pas la perdre, quand même ?

L'âme orange tremble, et il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Heureusement, quelqu'un est là pour l'épauler. L'âme bleue semble tout comprendre chez cette âme défectueuse. Elle se rapproche et se colle doucement à elle, puis s'illumine aussi fort qu'elle peut, pour générer de la chaleur et réchauffer l'autre. L'autre âme avait donc froid...

Lui n'a jamais été frileux, et il ne s'est jamais rendu compte des très basses températures de son laboratoire. Il va de ce pas augmenter la température, mais rien n'y fait. Les deux âmes demeurent inséparables.

...

Une journée plus tard, les deux âmes tournoient joyeusement dans leur compartiment. Elles semblent être en symbiose, vont à la même vitesse, et ne se cognent jamais entre elles. Elles s'amusent à changer quelques fois de trajectoire, l'âme orange a bien appris les formes qui lui ont été montrées la veille. Faut bien que ça serve.

Il écrit une dernière chose dans son carnet avant de le fermer pour la journée.

Les âmes, qu'elles soient naturelles ou synthétiques, ont toutes besoin d'affection pour se développer et croître.

Mais bon, quoi qu'il arrive, à ses yeux, l'âme bleue restera toujours la plus parfaite, et l'autre à moitié défectueuse.

Création d'une- non, de deux âmes artificielles effectuée.

L'entrée numéro 1 est terminée, il peut aller se coucher.


	2. Entrée 2 : Réceptacle

**Entrée numéro 2 : Réceptacle**

Quelque chose doit contenir les âmes, et maintenant.

Les âmes ne tiennent plus. Il faut absolument quelque chose.

…quelque chose capable de contenir quelque chose d'humain sans fondre.

…et quoi d'autre peut contenir quelque chose d'humain, à part quelque chose d'humain ?

Et par là, il veut dire quelque chose provenant d'un humain, comme son corps ?

C'est avec ces pensées qu'il se justifie de traîner les deux cadavres humains qu'il a trouvés dans les ruines. Ils ont du tomber, s'écraser, mourir. Une routine dans cette région.

…

Ça y est. Les âmes sont saines et sauves.

Mais tout pourrit. L'odeur est affreuse.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Les corps ne tiennent pas. Ils ne laissent que les parties calcifiées.

…

Toute la chair est partie, ne laissant que ces…choses…

Non, il ne va pas les perdre.

Il faut qu'il trouve un nouveau moyen de les nourrir, autre que ce produit.

…

Même en nettoyant régulièrement, l'odeur de pourriture reste.

Le labo va vraiment finir par devenir insalubre…

Il a encore passé la journée à surveiller ce qui se passe.

…

L'entrée numéro deux est finie. Il est encore dans la peur que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme prévu, et que les deux ne s'en aillent...encore une fois.


	3. Entrée 3 : Apprentissage

**Entrée numéro 3 : Apprentissage**

Les deux âmes fabriquées - ou plutôt les deux monstres fabriqués, maintenant qu'ils ont un corps - se portent bien. Ils peuvent maintenant marcher, bien qu'ils manquent souvent de tomber.

Il n'a jamais su qu'un jour, il aurait à faire ce genre d'expérience, mais c'est extrêmement intéressant. Les deux squelettes réagissent de mieux en mieux face à leur environnement. Leurs mouvements deviennent plus en adéquation avec chaque situation, et plus précis.

Utiliser des squelettes, c'est tout de même un peu glauque, mais les âmes n'en avaient rien à faire des autres choses dans lesquelles il voulait les mettre, et c'était la seule chose organique qu'il avait sous la main. Les ruines en regorgent. Les choses vivantes qui tombent par les cavités finissent toujours par s'écraser et mourir, laissant un bordel pas possible dans les lieux. Finalement, tout le monde a déménagé à New Home et ont quitté ce cimetière imprévu.

Les deux anciennes âmes sont dans le salon. Il a déjà noté plusieurs choses étranges à leur sujet.

La première est qu'ils n'arborent aucune expression. Ils restent là, avec leurs grands yeux vides, leur sourire et leurs tremblements. C'est super malsain... Il a déjà tenté de les faire rire réellement, avec des blagues, ou bien de les attrister, avec des menaces, mais rien n'a changé. Des fois, quand il les regarde, il se met à trembler bien plus qu'eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a créé…?

La seconde est qu'ils ont encore une partie de leurs réflexes d'âme. Plus précisément, ils veulent encore agir comme des âmes dans certaines situations. Ils arrivent à marcher lorsqu'ils se concentrent énormément. Mais lorsque l'un d'eux décide de faire un geste brusque, leur corps ne bouge pas, seul l'âme le fait. Le résultat, c'est la chute. Leur volonté n'est toujours pas totalement bien coordonnée à leurs mouvements. Quelques fois, cela donne des choses ridicules, surtout quand chacune de leurs jambes veut aller dans un sens opposé à l'autre. Mais quelques fois, c'est juste...flippant. La première fois que le plus grand a tourné sa tête à 180 degrés comme un hibou, il a manqué de faire une crise cardiaque.

La troisième et dernière : ils ne parlent absolument pas. Cela représente un énorme problème, car si jamais l'un d'eux se retrouve dans le pétrin, il ne pourra pas appeler à l'aide. Il faut remédier à ça rapidement. De plus, cela ajoute du glauque au laboratoire. Se retrouver face à ces deux petites têtes qui sourient, qui tremblent, qui bougent anormalement et qui se taisent, c'est dur à supporter.

Mais bon. Il s'est promis de le faire. Il en est bien capable. Juste que...bon, il faudra du temps, mais c'est possible.

Il se craque les doigts et décide de s'engager dans cette immense lutte que l'on appelle 'éducation'.

Il va s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Le plus grand tient une balle dans sa main. Il la lui tend.

« Tu veux me la donner ? Merci. »

Quand il tend aussi la main, le squelette lui lance la balle en plein visage. Comme il le pensait, ça va être plus difficile que prévu...

Il prend l'objet entre ses mains et le leur montre.

« On appelle cela une 'balle'. »

Les deux regardent intéressés. Leur sourire s'agrandit bizarrement, leur tête se penche et ils montrent la balle du doigt.

 **« balle »** **« balle »** « BALLE » **« balle »** « BALLE » « B **aaaaaa** LL **e »**

Il a l'impression de former une secte.

Le plus grand squelette décide arbitrairement de reprendre la balle sacrée. Il la regarde bizarrement, puis s'apprête à la relancer sur lui.

« Je t'interdis de me la relancer au visage. »

Face à la menace, le squelette bloque, puis finit par lancer la balle dans la tête de l'autre squelette. L'autre tombe à la renverse les jambes en l'air, et….finit par s'endormir dans cette position, des Zzzzz émanant de son visage. Le premier s'endort aussi en restant assis. Les deux anciennes âmes ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Pas étonnant : avant, elles n'avaient aucun corps à trimbaler.

Il les ramène dans leur chambre, dans leur lit respectif. Quand il met leur couvertures en place, il les entend chuchoter plusieurs fois le mot balle dans leurs ronflements. Le scientifique préfère les laisser dormir et méditer sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

…

Le lendemain, il retourne les voir dans leur chambre. Surprise : le petit squelette n'est plus dans son lit. Il le cherche partout mais ne le voit nulle part dans la chambre. Il va alors observer le plus grand, toujours dans son sommeil, et se rend compte qu'un deuxième ronflement vient de ce côté. Il va près du lit pour soulever la couverture.

Le petit squelette est solidement accroché à l'autre. Leurs âmes sont en contact et tournoient entre elles, comme elles en avaient l'habitude.

Sans se poser de question, il remet la couverture sur eux et retourne dans le salon.

…

Il comprend qu'ils sont réveillés à cause de l'énorme bruit dans les escaliers. Il espère qu'ils ne se sont pas cassés de côtes. Au pire ça repousse. Il a fait des progrès en science médicale.

Il coure pour aller les aider à se relever de leur chute, et comprend directement pourquoi la chute a eu lieu. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'équilibre, alors si en plus le petit squelette reste accroché au grand, pas étonnant qu'ils soient tombés. Quel fainéant, sérieusement… Il aurait pu marcher quand même. Et se réveiller aussi, puisque non seulement il reste accroché, mais en plus il dort.

Il a envie de voir pendant combien de temps le petit peut rester comme ça. C'est ainsi que démarre la journée.

S'il y a une chose que les squelettes ont bien comprise, c'est comment manger. Ils n'ont aucun problème pour ça. Il écrit en gros GOURMANDS dans ses notes, et calcule la quantité de nourriture qu'il leur faudrait. Le problème des squelettes est qu'ils n'ont pas d'estomac. Ce sont des puits sans fond. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir quand est-ce qu'ils n'ont plus faim. Enfin…ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Lui-même n'est pas un squelette, il n'en sait rien.

 **« drapeau »**

 _Quoi ?_

« SOLEIL

 **\- pouce gauche goutte flocon écrire drapeau crâne**

\- CIBLE DRAPEAU CIBLE PAUME GAUCHE »

Il lève les yeux vers eux. Ils sont sérieux ? Après l'écriture en Wingdings, la parole en Wingdings. L'art de rendre plus longue et plus insupportable une conversation…

Néanmoins, quelque chose le tourmente un peu…Les deux squelettes comprennent cette façon d'écrire : ça veut dire qu'ils sont aptes à comprendre tout ce qu'il a écrit dans cette langue inutilisée depuis longtemps…ça veut dire qu'ils sont aptes à comprendre tous ses écrits…

Il coure dans son laboratoire pour enfermer les documents de toutes ses expériences anciennes à double tour.

…

« ŒIL

 **\- noir et blanc**

\- ECHAPE

 **\- cot'chope »**

Voilà qui est mieux. Avec un peu de chance, ils oublieront tout ce qu'ils ont appris en premier lieu.

Leur vocabulaire commence vraiment à grandir, et le petit squelette arrive même à faire des phrases courtes. Non accordées ou conjuguées, mais il sait dire qu'il a faim, qu'il a sommeil, qu'il veut boire un coup, qu'il veut aller au bar… Son avenir semble pour le moins incertain…

L'autre reste un peu en retrait dès qu'il y a un apprentissage en cours. Le scientifique ne comprend donc pas que le grand squelette puisse être presque aussi doué que l'autre sans s'entrainer une seule fois. Peut-être qu'il a un don que l'âme parfaite n'aurait pas ? Intéressant, les nuances commencent à se faire connaitre.

Il note tout dans son carnet, et les deux squelettes arrivent le regarder, toujours avec leur drôle de tête souriante, sans expression. Ils le montrent ensuite d'un doigt tremblant.

« Vous voulez savoir comment m'appeler ? »

Le plus petit hoche la tête rapidement.

Il est bien tenté de dire quelque chose…mais il préfère instaurer directement une distance entre lui et eux deux. Il se montre en bombant le torse.

« Docteur Gaster. »

Ils gigotent bizarrement. C'est peut être trop compliqué pour eux dans le moment.

« Gaster. »

Ils gigotent toujours sans même tenter de dire le nom. Il ne leur plait pas ou quoi ?

« Gasse-teur

\- GASTON. »

Eh ben voilà, on progresse un peu…

« Non, pas Gaston… Gasse-teur.

 **\- si, gaston**

\- C'est pas toi qui décide de ça, mon p'tit.

\- GÂTEAU !

\- Non plus. Faites un effort.

 **\- chauve**

\- Rien à voir ! »

Il n'est vraiment pas doué dans cette tâche…

D'ordinaire, avec lui, les choses fonctionnent à l'inverse. C'est l'univers et les événements qui s'y déroulent qui lui apprennent des choses. C'est la base même de la science… Il n'est clairement pas dans son élément en ce moment.

En revanche, plus le temps avance et plus il a l'impression que tout ce qu'il fait porte ses fruits. Un beau jour où il retrouve les deux êtres dans le salon, il remarque que le plus grand ne jette plus la balle à la figure du plus petit, mais la lui donne dans sa main, normalement. Il a fini par comprendre comment on fait, ce qui est bien.

N'empêche, il est curieux de savoir comment il a compris…

Il décide de mener une petite expérience. Il isole chacun dans deux pièces différentes, pour emmener avec lui le plus petit squelette dans la cuisine. Il lui montre plusieurs mouvements avec ses mains : faire le moulin, applaudir, dresser les deux pouces, joindre les pouces et les index, claquer des doigts… Il s'assure que le squelette les reproduise à la perfection avant de le laisser retourner dans le salon.

A priori, le second ne sait pas exécuter ces gestes. Du moins il ne les a jamais faits.

Après quelques minutes, il les rejoint dans le salon. Il les retrouve tous les deux en train de faire le moulin avec leurs bras.

C'était bien cela. Le plus grand refuse d'apprendre par lui, mais accepte d'apprendre par l'autre squelette.

Il se sent un peu discriminé…

Le plus important, c'est que les choses avancent, et que ses deux créations se rapprochent chaque jour un peu plus de ce que peut être un vrai monstre. Il ne peut clairement pas les laisser sortir comme cela.

« **caster.**

\- Presque : GGGGaster.

\- GASTRO

\- Vous me mettez toujours autant mal à l'aise, vous deux… »

L'entrée numéro 4 est terminée. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de grande 'expérience' à proprement parler, mais chaque seconde est une opportunité pour en apprendre un peu plus, et ce n'est pas tout. Il se rend compte que tout en apprenant des autres et de ce qui l'entoure, lui aussi peut apprendre aux autres ce qu'il sait. Même lui a cette capacité.

Cela change ses habitudes, grandement… Mais il commence à beaucoup aimer cet échange.


	4. Entrée 6 : ?

Entrée numéro 6 : ?

« ALLÔ ? AAALLÔÔÔ... ALLÔ ! »

 **« qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ce n'est pas un téléphone. »**

« MAIS IL ARRÊTE PAS DE PARLER DEDANS. »

 **« il y a personne qui lui répond. »**

« IL PARLE TOUT SEUL ? IL CONSULTE ? »

 **« où est-ce que t'as appris cette expression, toi ? »**

« IL LE DIT TOUT LE TEMPS QU'IL DOIT CONSULTER. »

 **« il parlait de l'annuaire téléphonique, et ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un téléphone. suis moi à la cuisine. »**

« IL FAIT QUOI L'ECRAN ? »

 **« il enregistre sa voix, pour pas oublier des trucs. »**

« IL EST SÉNILE ? »

 **« oui, si tu veux. en plus il souffre d'une légère calvitie qui le met dans tous ses états... »**

Bip, Bip.

 **« pour la dernière fois, papyrus, n'y touche plus, il va encore hurler. »**

« IL NOUS ENTENDS QUAND ON PARLE DEDANS ? »

 **« non. »**

« IL NOUS VOIT ? »

 **« non plus. ça ne sert qu'à enregistrer. »**

« J'AURAIS VOULU... »

 **« pourquoi ? »**

« ON LE VOIT PAS SOUVENT. ET LUI NON PLUS IL NOUS VOIT PAS SOUVENT. »

 **« ...tu sais, il est très occupé. le roi lui demande toujours des tas de trucs. »**

« IL NE NOUS A JAMAIS EMMENE LE VOIR. »

 **« je pense pas que tu l'aimeras. c'est un roi, il est surement super fort, super sérieux et super sévère, avec de gros yeux super méchants. »**

« AH BON... »

 **« sois pas déçu. je suis sûr qu'il nous laissera aller dehors, un jour. »**

« ...J'AI FAIM. »

 **« vas dans la cuisine, j'ai déjà fait ton assiette. »**

Pam. Zuiiiiit...

 **« bon, comment on efface les voix sur ces écrans...? si seulement il nous avait expliqué...bon, bah il le fera quand il s'en rendra compte. à plus m'sieur ! »**

Entrée numéro 6 terminée.

...

Il a écouté en boucle cette entrée pendant des heures, riant, s'énervant, tout en trouvant leurs mots touchants.

Il ne l'effacera sans doute jamais.


	5. Entrée dernière : Ma chute

**Entrée dernière : Ma chute**

Je sens que tout s'en va, que le monde s'effrite sous mes pieds, et que rien ne pourra tout réparer. Je me sens mal. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Il y a cette magnifique voix d'outre tombe qui appelle mon nom, qui me dit de ne pas plonger. Mais ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des bras pour m'étreindre, pas ces stupides hallucinations vocales. Elles ne me font pas me sentir mieux, elles me plongent juste encore plus dans les abysses. Ce que je veux, c'est sentir quelque chose de réel, comme des mains, ou des bras autour de moi, mais pas ces mirages grotesques qui m'animent devant moi ces deux formes imparfaites.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, je…

Oh, c'est vrai. Papyrus m'avait posé cette question débile.

L'éternel boulet, a déboulé devant la télévision avec une question des plus déconcertantes. Il ne changera jamais celui là.

 _« MONSIEUR._

 _\- Oui Papyrus ?_

 _\- J'AURAIS UNE QUESTION. »_

Ça je l'avais deviné, vu le ton énervant qu'il utilisait.

 _« Je t'en pries._

 _\- QU'EST-CE QU'ON EST AU JUSTE ? »_

Je me souviens avoir détourné les yeux à ce moment là, pour le regarder en levant un sourcil, montrant tout mon désintérêt. Mais il aurait continué à me suivre en me questionnant si personne ne l'avait aidé dans ses pitreries de semblants de réflexion.

 _« Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ce que tu me demandes._

 _\- EN FAIT…J'AI BEAU CHERCHER A LA TÉLÉVISION ET DANS LES LIVRES…ON NE VOIT DES SQUELETTES NULLE PART…_

 _\- Oh. J'ai mes livres d'anatomie qui devraient t'aider-_

 ** _\- je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qu'il veuille dire. »_**

Sans était entré dans la pièce et a rejoint la discussion. Il s'est assis en tailleur près de nous.

 _«_ _ **les monstres qui habitent les souterrains sont généralement présentés comme tels dans les livres. mais pas pour les squelettes. à chaque fois, dans les articles, c'est toujours un corps en chair que l'on ouvre pour montrer l'intérieur et les os.**_

 _\- …..Oh. Je vois. »_

Encore heureux que Sans était là pour éclaircir ce mystère. On y serait resté pendant des années sinon.

 ** _« nous, on existe, mais le monde n'a pas l'air de croire qu'un monstre squelette puisse exister directement. si c'est vrai, comment on est né ?_**

 _\- MERCI DE M'AVOIR AIDE A EXPLIQUER, SANS. »_

 ** _Merci Sans…_**

 ** _« pas d'quoi._** _»_

Comment je pouvais le leur dire ? Est-ce qu'ils me croiraient ? Est-ce qu'ils me rejetteraient ? Je n'avais aucune façon de le savoir. Donc j'avais décidé de commencer par tourner autour du pot.

 _« En fait, vous n'avez pas de parents. Seulement…moi. Et vous vous avez l'un l'autre._

 _\- AH ?_

 _-_ _ **et…t'es qui pour nous en fait**_ _? »_

Mais il étaient bien trop curieux…

J'ai du blablater pendant une demi heure, pour me préparer à cracher le morceau.

 _« Eh bien…Je pensais que vous vous en seriez souvenu par vous-mêmes…mais… »_

Ils étaient là, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient arrêté de respirer, tellement ils buvaient la moindre de mes paroles. J'aurais même du prendre une photo.

 _« En fait, si vous n'avez pas de parents, c'est parce que je vous ai créés. »_

Les deux squelettes ont ouvert grandes leurs orbites. On aurait presque entendu un miroir se casser derrière eux. La réaction était unanime.

 _« Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **Q**_ _Q_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **U**_ _U_ _ **O**_ _O_ _ **O**_ _O_ _ **O**_ _O_ _ **O**_ _O_ _ **O**_ _O_ _ **O**_ _O_ _ **I**_ _I_ _ **I**_ _I_ _ **I**_ _I_ _ **?**_ _!_ _ **!**_ _!_ _ **!**_ _!_ _ **!**_

 _\- Enfin, ''créés'' n'est peut être pas le mot exact, mais- »_ C'était le mot le plus exact qui fut.

 _« TU VEUX DIRE QUE L'ON EST L'UNE DE TES EXPÉRIENCES BIZARROÏDES ?!_

 _\- Eh ! Elles ne sont pas bizarres ! Elle sont très sér-_

 ** _\- tu nous as façonnés jusqu'aux os ?!_**

 _\- Si vous me laissiez parler je-_

 _\- JE SUIS LE PRODUIT D'UNE EXPÉRIENCE D'UN FOU-A-LIER !_

 _\- ça suffit oui ?! »_ Ma voix se mettait à trembler contre ma volonté _. « C'est déjà assez dur d'expliquer, si en plus vous faites tout ce boucan… ! »_

Les deux squelettes se sont calmés en deux secondes, et se sont rassis. Je pouvais enfin respirer. Je croisais les bras.

 _« Je pensais que ça vous ferait plus de mal que de bien de le savoir. Vous êtes tous les deux si jeunes... ça fait quoi ? A peine un mois que vous êtes à mes côtés ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà des années… Vous évoluez tellement vite, j'en perds le fil. »_

Sans et Papyrus se sont regardés incrédules, puis ont retourné leur attention sur moi.

 _« Au début, je ne comptais absolument pas le faire. C'était trop dangereux, et des monstres avaient déjà fondu à cause de ce genre d'expérience. Mais il fallait que j'essaie. C'était plus fort que moi. »_

Je n'arrivais pas trop à me maîtriser en parlant. Je frissonnais de froid, et je frottais sans arrêt mes mains sur mes bras pour me réchauffer.

 _« C'était à une époque où j'avais perdu tous ceux que j'avais. Ma famille…Je n'en avais pas tant que ça, mais…j'y tenais beaucoup. Quand ils sont partis, je me suis senti…vraiment seul. Même le roi ne pouvait pas y remédier. J'avais tellement besoin de compagnie que j'ai décidé…de vous fabriquer, vous deux. Je sais c'est bête, je croyais que ça remplacerait mes frères mais ça n'a rien changé du tout… Vous êtes vous-mêmes, et ils sont eux, vous n'avez rien à voir…! »_

Les voilà qui me regardaient avec leurs yeux attendris. Je n'ai plus besoin de pitié. Plus tôt serait finie cette conversation, mieux ce serait.

 _« Cependant, des fois, quand je vous regarde, vous me faites vraiment penser à eux…dans vos manières d'être, dans vos mots… Mon plus grand frère adorait le ketchup, il aimait aussi résoudre les énigmes des magazines, et mon autre frère adorait se moquer de lui, en l'appelant ''gros geek''. »_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ricaner à ce souvenir. Mais mes larmes ont rapidement pris le dessus.

 _« Il faut que j'arrête de me leurrer et de vous prendre pour eux. Ça ne me fera que plus de mal. »_

Je me suis tellement recroquevillé sur moi-même que les petites mains de Sans arrivaient à me tapoter l'épaule. Je sentais aussi une plus grosse main sur mon bras. Je n'osais pas relever les yeux dans leur direction, et je plongeais ma tête entre mes bras autant que je le pouvais…

La soirée s'était passée bizarrement. Je n'avais rien envie de faire. Sans a cuisiné, c'était infect. Papyrus a tenté de discuter avec moi, c'était stupide et ennuyant. Pourtant, j'ai trouvé ça extrêmement plaisant.

Mais tout cela a accéléré ma chute.

Je me demandais comment cela avait pu ne pas les affliger. Du jour au lendemain, ils apprenaient qu'ils avaient été créés par des mains expertes, les miennes, et puis…rien. Ils ne se sont même pas posés plus de questions. Ils ne m'ont plus rien dit en rapport avec ça.

Je savais que leur parler de la sorte entraînerait ce genre de changement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils agissent comme ça avec moi. Je veux que Sans et Papyrus me racontent leurs journées, je veux qu'ils rient, et je veux pouvoir rire avec eux. Je veux que Papyrus continue de faire des sudoku, que Sans fasse de bonnes remarques sur le monde qui les entoure, et je veux par-dessus tout qu'on reste unis.

…pas qu'ils aient _pitié_ de moi.

J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Ce matin, j'allais clore ce chapitre pour de bon, j'allais passer à autre chose et accepter le monde tel qu'il était. Mais il a fallu que Sans m'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit. Sur le coup, je me suis senti mal à l'aise. Mais plus ça allait, plus j'en prenais plaisir, et je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas un petit peu. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de grand frère.

J'ai laissé Sans me consoler, me rassurer, me faire mes repas, m'étreindre **jusqu'à la** **moelle** , _la bonne blague_ , et j'ai revu cette flamme dans les yeux de Papyrus, qui m'emplissait d'allégresse.

Papyrus s'est montré jaloux toute la journée face aux cajoleries que Sans me témoignait. C'est lui qui en est la cible d'habitude, et il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Qu'il fasse avec. On lui a toujours tout donné sur un plateau d'argent, sans qu'il ait à se bouger. Pour une fois que ça change…

 ** _Fais en sorte qu'il te voit, et il daignera peut être te récompenser pour tes efforts…!_**

Sans est resté tout près de moi. Il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Cela me faisait me sentir comme une grande personne. J'ai pourtant agi comme un enfant. Je ne voulais pas partager la personne que j'adorais avec cet envieux de pacotille qui restait planté là à nous regarder de loin.

Quand Sans est sorti, Papyrus est arrivé dans la chambre, l'air de rien. Mais je savais très bien que cette situation le perturbait. Et j'en éprouvais un plaisir énorme.

 _« J'AI DIT A SANS QU'IL POUVAIT ALLER SE REPOSER, ET QUE JE SERAI LA POUR TOI. TU AS BESOIN DE QUELQUE CHOSE ? »_

Il mimait la bonne intention, tandis que je voyais clair dans son jeu. Il voulait me séparer de Sans ! Encore une fois ! Il n'a même pas l'impression qu'il en fait trop !

 _« Je n'ai besoin de rien. »_

Je lui ai tourné le dos pour lui dire subtilement de sortir. Mais cet idiot a fermé la porte en restant à l'intérieur.

 _« ÉCOUTE. JE VOIS CE QUI SE PASSE, ET TOUT ÇA N'EST VRAIMENT PAS DE BONNE AUGURE. »_

 ** _Et ta sœur ?_**

« JE VOULAIS TE DIRE QUE PEU IMPORTE CE QUI EST ARRIVE, ÇA NE JUSTIFIERA RIEN DU TOUT. »

 ** _Idiot idiot idiot Idiot idiot idiot Idiot idiot idiot Idiot idiot idiot…._**

 _« JE SAIS QUE TU TE SENS MAL A PROPOS DE TON ANCIENNE FAMILLE…MAIS…SI TU BRISES CELLE LA, TU N'AURAS VRAIMENT PLUS RIEN. ALORS ARRÊTE D'ESSAYER DE ME SÉPARER DE SANS. TU VAS JUSTE FINIR TOUT SEUL, ENCORE UNE FOIS... JE TE LE SOUHAITE PAS._

 _\- Papyrus._

 _\- OU AU MOINS, QUITTE A VOULOIR PASSER PLUS DE TEMPS AVEC LUI DE TON CÔTÉ, JE VEUX BIEN QU'IL PASSE MOINS DE TEMPS AVEC MOI. MAIS JE VEUX PAS QUE TU NOUS DÉSUNISSES AUTANT… »_

C'était un feu vert, un nouveau départ pour nous tous, mais dans ses mots, je n'ai vu que de la pitié. Encore.

J'ai faillis le frapper quand je me suis levé, mais à la place, j'ai quitté la pièce, pour venir ici, jusqu'aux chutes d'eau.

Je sens que tout s'en va, que le monde s'effrite sous mes pieds, et que rien ne pourra tout réparer. Je me sens mal. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Il y a cette magnifique voix d'outre tombe qui appelle mon nom, qui me dit de ne pas plonger. Mais ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des bras pour m'étreindre, pas ces stupides hallucinations vocales. Elles ne me font pas me sentir mieux, elles me plongent juste encore plus dans les abysses. Ce que je veux, c'est sentir quelque chose de réel, comme des mains, ou des bras autour de moi, mais pas ces mirages grotesques qui animent devant moi ces deux formes imparfaites.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

Ce n'est surement pas depuis hier. C'est depuis des années.

Je n'ai pas réussi à m'instaurer dans ma famille. Ça a toujours été mes frères d'un côté, puis moi de l'autre, qui les regarde jouer ensemble avec jalousie. J'ai toujours été le seul envieux dans l'histoire. Je les adorais, tous les deux, mais je n'ai pas été fichu de faire le premier pas, et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Et ce n'est pas la présence de Sans ou de Papyrus qui va y changer grand-chose.

Je suis fatigué. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'entre nous trois, j'ai été le seul à survivre à tout cela. Enfin…cela prouve que mes frères étaient tellement attachés qu'ils devaient mourir ensembles, même si ça voulait dire qu'il fallait me laisser derrière. C'était le destin.

Et puis…même si je mourais maintenant, je resterai toujours isolé, hors du groupe. Ils ne sont plus à ma portée.

Haha…

Bon.

Eh bien…

Ça sert à rien de regarder le sol du haut de ce pont, maintenant que j'y ai réfléchi. Il faut que j'aille m'excuser, et que…je grandisse un peu. Si même Papyrus peut évoluer, moi je peux le faire.

Entrée numéro 7 : _Ma guérison_ terminée.


	6. Entrée 8 : Sans interdit d'expériences

**Entrée numéro 8 : Empêcher Sans de rejoindre les expériences en cours**

Avant même que Sans et Papyrus n'aient été le centre de ses priorités, il y avait une étude qu'il menait avec ferveur et passion. Il travaillait sur les personnes qu'il appelait 'devins', c'est-à-dire ce genre de gens qui savent en détail ce qui va arriver avant même que cela n'arrive.

Le centre de ses études avait été le nouvel enfant de la famille Dreemurr : l'humain qui était tombé. L'humain avait plusieurs caractéristiques : celle de savoir en avance ce qui va arriver est la plus intrigante. Peu importe le moment, le temps ou le lieu, il connaissait exactement le destin de chaque monstre. C'était comme s'il avait déjà tout vu des milliards de fois.

Lorsque l'humain faisait preuve de lucidité, il y avait chaque fois un drôle d'évènement qui se déroulait. Le temps passait plus rapidement, moins rapidement… Il sentait tout cela arriver, et quelques temps après, il comprenait que l'humain avait une certaine forme de contrôle sur l'univers qui l'entourait.

C'était la découverte la plus intéressante qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Il a tout donné pour la mener à bien. Argent, temps, concentration, santé…

Depuis la mort de l'humain, ses études ont été arrêtées, par respect pour le roi.

Le royaume était en deuil, l'Underground n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre, et Asgore était furieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de promettre que tous les humains mourraient. Lui avait bien tenté de le calmer, mais le roi était tellement en colère qu'il ne baissait pas le ton, jusqu'à ce que sa femme ne lui colle une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place. En effet, comment un roi avec un enfant, aussi adorable que l'humain, pouvait juste après sa mort crier que tous les humains étaient des êtres cruels à exterminer ?

Le scientifique n'a jamais accordé plus d'importance que cela à cette histoire. L'humain est mort. Point. Ses études se sont arrêtées à ce moment.

…jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y remette récemment pour X raison. Peut-être est-ce la présence de Sans qui l'a motivé ?

A première vue, seul l'humain possédait cette capacité. Mais il part du principe que si une personne a pu le faire, eh bien d'autres pourraient tout aussi bien se manifester dans le futur.

Et il sera là pour les accueillir et-

 **« encore dans tes travaux ? »**

Il sursaute et se retourne vers Sans.

« Je t'ai déjà interdit des centaines de fois d'entrer dans mon labo.

 **\- tu travailles sur quoi ?**

\- Rien qui devrait t'intéresser. Maintenant sors.

 **\- pourquoi tu refuses toujours de nous montrer tout ce que tu fais ?**

\- C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous deux. Sors.

 **\- d'accord, d'accord… »**

Sans s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu, en faisant grincer la porte.

Ah, Sans…

Il parait toujours très intéressé face aux études qu'il mène, et fourre toujours son nez dans ses affaires. Pas que ce soit un problème : pour lui, la curiosité est l'une des plus grandes qualités qu'un monstre puisse avoir, car c'est grâce à elle que l'on apprend chaque jour de nouvelles choses. Sans curiosité, il n'aurait pas poussé ses expériences plus que ça.

Il replonge dans celles-ci et-

 **« mais si jamais t'as besoin d'aide, ou que ça tourne mal, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour t'aider.**

\- Sans, tout va bien. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour mes expériences, cela fait des années que je les réalise seul. Je sais ce que je dis.

 **\- seul ? elle est bien triste ta vie…**

\- J'ai du travail.

 **\- je vois ça. désolé de t'avoir interrompu. »**

Il part réellement, cette fois. Il soupire et remet le nez dans ses travaux.

…

Pendant le repas, les deux squelettes mangent goulument, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais mangé de leur vie.

 **« je peux aller dans ton labo après ?**

\- Non.

 **\- s'te plait.**

\- N'insiste pas.

 **\- d'accord. »**

Il finit rapidement son repas pour retourner travailler. Sans le suit dans tout le couloir. Même Papyrus semble être fatigué du comportement du petit squelette.

 **« j'peux v'nir ?**

\- Insister n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moyen pour me faire accepter quelque chose.

 **\- je ne le fais pas exprès. peut-être que c'est un défaut de fabrication, un surplus de persévérance… vous ne pouvez vous en vouloir qu'à vous-même, ô, vous, monstre qui m'avez réveillé à la vie.**

\- Si jamais je trouve le moyen de remonter le temps, je te jure que j'en aurais fait autrement. »

Ils arrivent près de la porte du labo.

 **« ouais. malheureusement, on ne peut pas remonter le temps… »**

Il lâche un énorme soupir, que le squelette remarque bien et comprend mal.

 **« je t'exaspère tant que ça ?**

\- Mes dernières études sont très fatigantes, et j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration. Retourne avec Papyrus. »

Il ouvre la porte du laboratoire, et Sans est assez rapide et petit pour passer dans l'embrasure, malgré lui qui essaie de la boucher.

« Sans, sors d'ici ! »

Il s'approche de lui. Sans est en train de contempler les plans sur le mur d'investigation.

 **« c'est quoi, ça, les 'problèmes temporels' ?**

\- C'est un sujet d'étude dans lequel tu n'as rien à faire.

 **\- manque de bol : je suis dedans maintenant. tu peux au moins m'en raconter un bout ? »**

La curiosité a beau être une qualité dans le monde des chercheurs, Sans en a beaucoup trop.

« Très bien ! Crois-le ou non, il y a des personnes dans ce monde capables de remonter le temps.

 **\- hein…?**

\- Ils ont une capacité d'analyse supérieure à la normale, une parfaite connaissance des évènements à venir et une adaptation qui fait vraiment peur à voir.

 **\- ah.**

\- Tu n'y crois vraiment pas, hein…

 **\- au contraire. ça a l'air super intéressant. »**

Le visage de Sans s'illumine au travers de ses mots. La vision d'un monstre aussi captivé par ses recherches, cela le remplit de nostalgie.

Il regarde Sans avec un air attristé.

« Tu devrais retourner avec Papyrus.

 **\- dis m'en plus sur les problèmes de temps. comment ils peuvent remonter le temps comme ça ? ils ont surement quelque chose en commun ? une caractéristique que personne d'autre n'a ? il faudrait commencer par chercher du côté de l'humain (celui que t'as mentionné sur ce plan au mur), faire une liste de toutes les caractéristiques qu'il avait et mettre en place des moyens de voir si chaque caractéristique a un lien avec la faculté de maitriser le temps ou non. on pourrait, je sais pas moi, voir tout d'abord si un monstre est capable aussi de réaliser ce genre de prouesse ? mais il faudrait d'abord trouver un monstre qui… »**

Le long discours de Sans le laisse sans voix. Sa façon de regarder ailleurs quand il réfléchit, sa gestuelle quand il énonce ses idées, son sourire gêné quand il avoue ne pas avoir d'idée sur tel point de son monologue…

 **« …et finalement manger du cake. t'en penses quoi, dis ? »**

Il revient à la réalité, empli de nostalgie, une nouvelle fois. Pris dans un élan dont seuls les scientifiques ont le secret, il pousse l'idée plus loin.

« Tant qu'un monstre ne fera pas irruption avec cette faculté, il sera difficile d'en juger. Mieux vaut commencer par savoir comment cette faculté fonctionne, au lieu de nous concentrer sur qui la possède. On finira bien par répondre à cette question plus tard.

 **\- l'humain t'a dit quelque chose en particulier, sur comment il faisait ?**

\- Il m'a parlé d'un voile noir, d'un choix… Pas vraiment très précis comme explication, mais c'est déjà un début.

 **\- un voile noir… ça me dit rien.**

\- Je crois que c'est en rapport avec notre moyen de communiquer. Cette case qui permet certaines fois de choisir entre deux réponses et- »

Il s'arrête subitement avant la fin de sa phrase.

Cela va trop loin. Il doit tout arrêter dès maintenant.

« Sans, retourne dans le salon avec ton frère.

 **\- mais on était si synchro…**

\- Je ne veux pas que tu participes à mes études, c'est bien trop dangereux, surtout pour toi. »

Le petit squelette tente de faire les yeux doux. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Il lui montre de nouveau la sortie d'un index décidé, et Sans se dirige vers elle.

 **« tant pis. si jamais t'as besoin de quelqu'un, vient me voir. j'ai hâte de savoir où cette histoire va nous mener. »**

Il s'en va en refermant la porte.

Le voilà de nouveau seul. Seul, avec son carnet, ses plans, ses affaires.

Seul avec ses propres idées à lui en tête, et pas celles d'un autre.

Pourquoi il est si difficile de se séparer de Sans à chaque fois qu'il quitte le laboratoire ?

…

Papyrus a une longue liste d'activités à faire chaque jour. Il prépare mentalement ce qu'il va faire dès le matin, et l'applique tout en suivant les horaires qu'il s'est donné. Il est toujours très ponctuel, finit chaque activité dans les temps et les mène à bien.

Il a déjà tenté lui aussi d'avoir un emploi du temps et de s'y tenir. Faire l'emploi du temps n'est pas compliqué, mais prévoir combien de temps durera chaque activité, c'est impossible. Il se demande comment le grand squelette peut y arriver aussi facilement. N'empêche, calculer même le temps qu'il lui faut pour résoudre un sudoku… ça en devient du génie.

Ses hobbies principaux sont résoudre des énigmes dans des magazines, faire de l'exercice dans les couloirs pour gonfler ses muscles (c'est pas qu'il n'en a pas qu'il doit se laisser aller) et dormir. Quelques fois, il s'autorise à construire des sculptures ambitieuses, avec toutes les choses du labo dont lui ne se sert plus, et il est doué pour ça.

Contrairement à Papyrus, Sans n'a aucune activité. Il reste là à ne rien faire, autant qu'il le peut. La télévision ne l'attire pas, les tâches trop longues non plus, les tâches trop courtes aussi… Il passe son temps à soupirer et à applaudir Papyrus quand lui réussit quelque chose.

Il devrait peut-être lui trouver de quoi s'occuper… Rester enfermé sans rien faire, ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

« Papyrus, tu veux bien montrer à Sans comment on résout un sudoku ? »

Papyrus lève la tête vers lui. « HEIN ?

 **\- je n'aime pas ça, c'est trop long.**

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Allez.

 **\- bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »**

Sans s'assoit près de Papyrus. Lui aussi les rejoint pour voir comment Sans va réagir face aux jeux.

« EH BIEN…C'EST ASSEZ DUR EN FAIT. MIEUX VAUT EN PRENDRE UN SIMPLE. » Il retourne tout au début du magazine. « EN FAIT, TU AS DES CHIFFRES DE 1 A 9. DANS CHAQUE LIGNE, CHAQUE COLONNE ET CHAQUE PETIT CARRE, TU NE DOIS PAS AVOIR DEUX FOIS LE MÊME CHIFFRE. TU COMPRENDS ?

 **\- oui.**

\- ESSAIE AVEC CETTE GRILLE LA. »

Il lui offre le stylo. Sans le prend, puis regarde longuement la grille.

 **« ça fait beaucoup de carrés…**

\- TU COMMENCES ?

 **\- commencer quoi ?**

\- L'ÉNIGME !

 **\- je suis censé faire quelque chose ?**

\- REMPLIR LES CARRES AVEC DES CHIFFRES !

 **\- ah. d'accoooord. ça servait à ça le stylo ?**

\- ÉVIDEMMENT !

 **\- ça va, ne t'énerves pas. alors….hm. comme ça ? »**

Il remplit rapidement les cases et pose le stylo fermement, s'apprêtant à partir, quand Papyrus s'exaspère devant la grille.

« SANS ! J'AI DIT PAS DEUX FOIS LE MÊME CHIFFRE DANS LA MÊME LIGNE !

 **\- oui. c'est ce que j'ai fait.**

\- TU AS MIS 3 FOIS LE MÊME CHIFFRE DANS CHAQUE CARRE !

 **\- t'as dis pas deux fois, alors j'en ai mis trois fois partout.**

\- SANS, TU LE FAIS EXPRES !

 **\- c'est rien, frère. pas la peine de nous faire _un tel numéro_ pour si peu. »**

Sans s'en va et retourne ne rien faire plus loin. Papyrus est déboussolé d'avoir gaspillé une grille pour les bêtises de son frère. Cela semble être un échec cuisant.

Néanmoins, il n'abandonne pas l'idée de trouver à Sans une activité qu'il aimerait.

« **pourquoi tu cherches à me coller quelque chose à faire ? je suis très bien comme ça.**

\- Tu dois beaucoup t'ennuyer. Je veux que tu trouves de quoi faire pour éviter cela.

 **\- c'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose d'intéressant dans cette maison, à part glander, manger et dormir…** »

Peut-être qu'il devrait les laisser sortir d'ici, qu'il devrait les emmener dehors et leur faire visiter les environs.

Même si Papyrus semble s'être trouvé des passe-temps, il sait au fond qu'il aurait préféré faire des tonnes d'autres choses qui lui sont impossibles ici, comme conduire une voiture, faire du shopping avec des amis, faire du saut en parachute…

Sans n'arrive même pas à se trouver un lot de consolation et reste immobile toute la journée, ou au lit, à dormir.

Au milieu de cela, lui doit continuer à travailler. Mais le travail lui parait amer lorsque les personnes qui l'entourent sont malheureuses.

Il réfléchit encore à la question, puis remarque une drôle de lettre posée sur la table du salon.

« D'où ça vient ? »

Papyrus lève les yeux vers la lettre.

« ELLE EST ARRIVE TOUT A L'HEURE, PENDANT QUE TU TRAVAILLAIS. SANS ÉTAIT CENSÉ ALLÉ TE PRÉVENIR.

\- Oh. C'est pour cela qu'il est revenu à plusieurs reprises.

 **\- oui, j'arrêtais pas d'oublier pourquoi j'étais venu**. »

Il ouvre la lettre. La petite écriture est assez mignonne.

A la fin de la lecture, il se met à sourire. Elle arrive au bon moment.

« Sans, Papyrus. Préparez vous, on va faire un petit tour à l'extérieur. »

…

« J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QU'ON EST DEHORS, SANS !

 **\- souffle un bon coup, pap. »**

Papyrus est littéralement en train de trembler d'impatience. Ils ont juste fait un pas dehors, et le voilà en train de regarder partout.

Le laboratoire a trois grandes entrées : l'ascenseur qui mène vers les Hotland, le tunnel qui mène vers Waterfall et l'escalier qui mène vers New Home. Ils viennent de prendre l'ascenseur et sont devant l'énorme étendue de lave.

« C'EST VRAIMENT… ! VRAIMENT… ! C'EST QUOI, EN FAIT, CE TRUC TOUT VISQUEUX ?

\- De la lave.

\- OH. C'EST VRAIMENT DE LA LAVE ! »

Ils avancent. Les têtes des deux squelettes se tournent de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables pour tout voir de ce nouvel univers. Ils s'étonnent des couleurs, des formes et de l'obscurité du plafond. Bizarrement, ils n'ont pas très chaud, alors que lui transpire tellement que son habit est déjà trempé.

« QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT LA ?

\- Vous vous souvenez du Core ? Je vous en ai parlé une fois.

 **\- oh, la machine qui distribue de la magie électrique partout dans tout l'underground ?!**

\- AUCUN SOUVENIR.

\- Il est actuellement en surchauffe, et une des principales régions ne reçoit pas d'énergie. On m'envoie tout réparer.

 **\- on va aller dans le Core ?! génial !**

\- C'EST PAS UN PEU DANGEREUX SI C'EST EN SURCHAUFFE ? »

Les questions n'arrêtent pas de fuser, jusqu'au premier monstre qu'ils rencontrent sur le chemin. Il s'agit d'un petit volcan en train de pioncer tranquillement sur le bord du ravin.

« UN AMI !

\- Papyrus, ne t'en approche pas ! »

Trop tard. Il est déjà en train de lui faire un câlin. Le petit volcan, ravi, même endormi, se met à balancer de la lave partout autour de lui.

Papyrus prend quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner. Il en a reçu dans les yeux jusqu'à son âme. Il s'effondre par terre en criant.

« **papyrus !** »

 ** _« papyrus ! »_**

 _Le temps s'arrête. Il voit Papyrus tomber au ralenti. La blouse de Sans se teinte de rouge et-_

Non, il doit arrêter de tout mélanger.

Il se retire de sa rêverie et retrouve Papyrus au sol, souffrant. Il est par terre en train de se tenir la cage thoracique et l'œil.

« T-Tout va bien ?

 **\- il est blessé ! et ça c'est sa faute ! pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! il t'a rien fait de mal !** »

Sans montre le volcan du doigt, et s'apprête à aller le cogner.

Il retient Sans à temps.

« Stop. Regarde-le. Il dort depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

 **\- on ne fait pas du mal aux gens même sans le faire exprès !**

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'ici...notamment que la vengeance n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. »

Il s'approche du petit volcan.

« Ce que tu fais n'est pas bien. Tu fais du mal aux gens.

\- Ah ? Je fais du mal aux gens ? »

Le sourire du volcan disparait, mais les projections de lave aussi. Cela évitera de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

« **il faut faire quelque chose pour pap.**

\- J'ai ramené de quoi le soigner. »

Il lui tend un sandwich. Papyrus le mange. Tout rentre dans l'ordre.

« **ça va mieux ? ce monstre était vraiment horrible.**

\- IL N'A PAS FAIT EXPRÈS. IL NE FAUT PAS LUI EN VOULOIR.

 **\- tu vas le défendre toi aussi ?!**

\- LA RANCUNE NE SERT A RIEN.

 **\- tu diras autre chose quand il te tuera !**

\- Arrêtez tous les deux. Sans, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas exprès de commettre une erreur. »

Sans croise les bras, frustré. Il n'a jamais aimé que quelqu'un fasse du mal à sa famille.

« Mais la sécurité avant tout. Cet endroit est peut-être trop dangereux pour vous deux. Rentrons.

 **\- quoi ? mais le CORE va-**

\- Je reviendrai plus tard tout seul. En attendant, tu vas veiller sur Papyrus.

\- S'IL TE PLAIT, NE PRIVE PAS SANS DE LA VISITE ! ÇA FAIT TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS QU'IL RÊVE D'Y ALLER !

\- J'ai dit que l'on rentrait ! Alors suivez-moi ! »

Il les prend tous les deux par les poignets et se met en route en les tirant autant qu'il le peut. Il les sent se débattre sous son emprise, mais pas question de les lâcher et de les laisser faire face aux dangers de l'extérieur. Ils ne sont pas près, un point c'est tout.

 **« tout est toujours trop dangereux pour toi !**

\- C'est parce que tout l'est !

 **\- tu ne nous entraines pas à faire face aux dangers mais à les fuir ! tu veux qu'on vive dans la peur toute notre vie ?!**

\- SANS A RAISON ! QUAND EST-CE QU'ON VA ARRÊTER DE JOUER LES AUTRUCHES ?!

\- Papyrus, arrête de parler inutilement !

\- JE DIS LA MÊME CHOSE QUE SANS ! POURQUOI TU DIS TOUJOURS A SEULEMENT MOI DE ME TAIRE ?!

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire avoir encore une fois ! »

Après un petit moment de silence, ils arrivent de nouveau au laboratoire. Une fois dedans, les portes se referment, et sans doute seront-elles fermées pendant un bon bout de temps…

Il lâche les deux poignets, qui se retirent automatiquement. Les deux squelettes passent leur main dessus, comme pour calmer une éventuelle douleur. Il ne les a pas tenus si fort que ça quand même, faut pas abuser !

« Vous allez rester ici aussi longtemps que les souterrains seront trop risqués pour vous ! C'est bien compris ?! Hu… C'est quoi ça ? »

Il se rapproche des bras des deux squelettes. Leurs os sont tous rouge, et le cartilage s'est un peu décollé. Ils saignent.

« …C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? …en vous tenant ?

\- … »

Ça alors. Même lui…il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux…

« A-Allez dans vos…dans vos chambres ! Tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas vous voir en sortir ! »

Les deux squelettes y vont. Lui se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il doit lui rester quelques médicaments pour son mal de crâ-

…pour son mal de tête.

…

Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Depuis déjà quelques heures, il repense à la journée qui vient de s'écouler.

Il devrait vraiment aller les voir…

Il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de Papyrus. Il sait bien que même s'il leur dit d'aller dormir dans leur chambre respective, Sans finit toujours par se retrouver dans le lit de son frère, niché contre lui. Habitude pour le moins bizarre qu'il a depuis le début.

Il ouvre la porte, et s'étonne de l'absence des deux squelettes. Où sont-ils passés ? Ils ne sont pas partis quand même ?!

Il se dépêche de mettre son manteau et coure vers les trois entrées. Mais aucune des portes n'est ouverte, elles sont toutes fermées à clé. Il soupire en comprenant qu'ils sont toujours dans le bâtiment… Mais où ?

Du bruit vient de la salle de bain. Il s'y dirige et entrouvre la porte.

Les deux squelettes sont assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et sont en train de bander leurs blessures respectives.

Il préfère retourner dormir plutôt qu'à voir ça.

…

Le bruit de la télévision résonne dans tous les couloirs.

Lui est dans la solitude de son laboratoire. Le voilà assis par terre contre un mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, caché de tous.

La porte s'ouvre. Il n'ose pas lever les yeux pour savoir qui c'est. Il préfère continuer de se morfondre dans son coin. Avec un peu de chance, ils comprendront qu'il faut maintenant de laisser seul. Et puis ils peuvent bien se débrouiller sans lui.

 **« il y a quelqu'un ?**

\- … »

Les bruits de pas s'approchent de lui et s'arrêtent quand ils se trouvent tout près de là où il se tient.

« …

 **\- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.**

\- …

 **\- ça ne sert à rien de rester là et de regretter, tu sais…on t'a déjà pardonné depuis des années.**

\- …je vous ai blessé hier…

 **\- c'est vrai. je me suis encore trompé.**

\- …ça ne fait rien. »

Le petit squelette ne s'en va pas, pour son plus grand malheur. Il aurait du fermer cette maudite porte à clé, qu'on n'en parle plus… S'il pouvait seulement faire les choses correctement, sans qu'on lui les dise…sans qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un pour tout lui dicter…

Après quelques secondes, il sent une toute petite main sur son épaule, et une autre sur le haut de sa tête. Il n'ose toujours pas relever la tête, mais sursaute un peu. La main se met à lui caresser son front.

« ...pourquoi tu…?

 **\- j'en sais rien. j'ai juste l'impression qu'il faut que je le fasse...** »

Finalement, Sans s'agenouille auprès de lui et entoure ses petits bras autour de sa tête. Le temps semble s'arrêter, et il finit par succomber à ses souvenirs les plus anciens. Cette étreinte lui rappelle celles qu'il recevait de son frère, avant. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux toutes seules. Les secondes filent au ralenti et remontent le temps progressivement.

« **j'ai l'impression que tu t'en veux chaque jour de quelque chose que tu nous aurais fait, et que c'est pour ça que tu veux rester tout seul tout le temps.**

\- T'as pas idée.

 **\- ne t'isole pas. affronte les autres, montre leur ce que tu vaux. ce monde a besoin de toi, et nous deux aussi. ne nous laisse pas tout seuls.**

\- …hm. »

Il se relève en s'essuyant les yeux. Il y a encore Papyrus à aller voir. Il quitte Sans alors que celui-ci lui sourit toujours aussi chaleureusement.

…

Il a fini par céder.

Sans s'est installé dans le labo et ne le quitte plus. Il passe son temps à lire ses plans, ses projets, ses revues, et à critiquer positivement chaque composant de la pièce.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il y avait à la fois la nostalgie qui lui rappelait son frère, la solitude, le calme et la pression. Tout ceci s'en va lorsque Sans est présent dans le labo. Peu importe ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait, un simple mot de lui suffit à le requinquer.

C'est une très mauvaise idée de laisser Sans trop près de ses expériences, et il sait déjà comment tout cela va finir. Il n'a absolument pas appris de ce qu'il a du vivre il y a longtemps.

Il préfère ne pas y penser, et se concentrer sur le présent.

L'entrée numéro 8 est terminée. La mission initiale est un parfait échec, et cela l'en réjouit. Il essaie de le cacher, mais il ne peut plus s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Sans dans son laboratoire.


	7. Entrée 9 : Occuper tout l'espace

**Entrée numéro 9 : Occuper tout l'espace**

Sans est dans un long discours sur une idée pas trop mauvaise.

Certaines personnes peuvent utiliser le pouvoir de revenir en arrière uniquement pour retourner dans le passé et changer le futur, et l'idéal serait de trouver des stratagèmes pour les repérer. Il en a élaboré une petite dizaine : des messages codés, des signes physiques, leur réflexe face à une attaque censée être nouvelle mais qu'ils connaissent déjà…

Il n'a pas vraiment envie de l'interrompre en plein dans un discours passionné, et lui laisse le temps de finir avant de prendre la parole. En tant que scientifique, il ne peut s'empêcher de boire le moindre de ses mots. Sans a toujours été tellement doué…tellement parfait…tellement…

« Je suis très heureux que tu sois aussi impliqué dans les recherches. Tu me fais réellement avancer plus rapidement.

 **\- si je me donne** _ **au temps**_ **, c'est parce qu'en soit, tout ce truc sur la chronologie, je trouve ça cool.**

\- Tu aimerais pouvoir maîtriser le temps, comme ça ? »

Toute la joie sur le visage de Sans retombe.

 **« pas vraiment.**

\- Pourquoi cela ? Je pensais que ça t'aurais plu.

 **\- ...si jamais quelqu'un...peut faire ce genre de trucs, eh bien…peu importe les bonnes intentions qu'il pouvait avoir au début, il finira par mal agir. je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ça.**

\- Qu'entends-tu par ''mal agir'' ?

 **\- ce n'est pas moral d'essayer de changer les choses uniquement pour que ça nous arrange nous. et ce pouvoir implique que si quelqu'un l'utilise à long terme, ce quelqu'un deviendra forcément égoïste.**

\- Donc que faudrait-il faire face à cette personne ?

 **\- ...je ne sais pas…ce serait très difficile de la faire changer d'avis…ne me dis pas que…ce que tu as en tête, c'est de la tuer ?**

\- Absolument pas.

 **\- alors quoi ?**

\- Cependant, il faut impérativement lui retirer sa capacité, au moins temporairement.

 **\- comment on peut faire ?**

\- Eh bien, tout simplement en la dissuadant.

 **\- et comment tu comptes faire ça ? »**

Il se dirige vers les plans sur le bureau.

« Il faut que nous ayons nous même un pouvoir beaucoup plus grand. Une force sans égale, et une capacité que personne d'autre ne peut avoir. En bref, avant de pouvoir détruire un ennemi qui maîtrise parfaitement le temps, il faut que nous même nous maîtrisions parfaitement notre environnement.

 **\- pour tomber sur une personne qui maîtrise le temps, il faudrait une de ces veines...déjà qu'il ne reste jamais au même moment, si en plus il ne reste pas au même endroit...il faudrait être partout à la fois pour augmenter nos chances de le trouver, et quand je dis ça, c'est un minimum.**

\- Bravo, c'est justement ce que j'avais en tête.

 **\- ah bon ?**

\- Suis-moi au laboratoire. »

Ils sortent de la pièce et passent devant Papyrus, qui les regarde avec son air habituel. Il sourit à Sans, mais prend un air neutre en le regardant lui.

 **« pourquoi on le ramène jamais avec nous au labo ?**

\- Il n'a rien à y faire. Il n'est pas le plus réussi de vous deux. »

Sur le long trajet, il tente de continuer ses réflexions, mais Sans a décidé de ne pas le lâcher.

 **« je pensais justement que ce genre de distinction, c'est malsain. tu ne peux pas reprocher à quelqu'un de ne pas être parfait. personne ne l'est.**

\- Sauf toi.

 **\- n'importe quoi… ce n'est pas que je suis ton expérience la plus réussie que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de génial. j'ai l'impression que tu le détestes. tu roules des yeux à chaque fois qu'il te demande quelque chose.**

\- Il ne pose que des questions stupides.

 **\- et pourquoi à ton avis, hein ? tu ne lui a jamais rien appris.**

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas disposé à apprendre de moi. Il ne le désire pas, laissons le tranquille.

 **\- moi non plus je ne l'étais pas au début. tu t'es efforcé de m'enseigner, et j'ai fini par accepter.**

\- Cette discussion ne rime à rien.

 **\- ça c'est toi qui le dis. de toute façon, c'est évident que tu ne nous apprécies pas. qu'est-ce qu'il a fallu pour nous créer, des broutilles j'imagine ? du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses magiques ? on est que ça pour toi, pas vrai ? après tout, j'comprends…toi, tu es vivant naturellement.**

\- ... »

Décidément, ils ne comprendront jamais…

Il se tourne vers le squelette, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déchiré par ses propos.

« J'ai passé des années à essayer de vous créer et de vous offrir un corps stable. Je pensais que tu aurais mieux compris que je vous aimais tous les deux. »

Et la marche recommence. Pendant quelques secondes, Sans reste immobile, avec son air ahuri, mais il le rejoint rapidement.

« Douze ans pour être précis. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me sacrifier pour que vous deux vous puissiez vivre. »

Ils entrent dans le laboratoire. Les fioles nécessaires sont placées sur le plan de travail. Il en fait tomber quelques unes qui se brisent au sol.

« J'ai passé des nuits entières à surveiller ton frère dans l'espoir qu'il me rende un jour la pareille. »

Il commence à mélanger divers liquides et à les réchauffer.

« Pendant douze ans j'ai attendu un seul mouvement de sa part, et il n'a rien fait. Comme un ingrat, il s'est juste contenté de rester immobile, de faire semblant d'être mort. Mais malgré son absence de vie, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en débarrasser. Je l'ai subi comme un énorme échec, il a terni ma vie, mais même avec tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour lui et comment il me l'a renvoyé, je n'arrivais pas à perdre espoir définitivement. »

Il ajoute du sucre dans la fiole et remue le tout avec une cuillère.

« Je ne le déteste absolument pas. C'est lui qui m'a détesté pendant tout ce temps, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il me haïsse encore. »

Il boit le café nouvellement confectionné dans un bécher, puis retourne au travail. Il se met à chercher des plans.

 **« papyrus n'a qu'une envie aujourd'hui. c'est que tu le regardes comme moi tu me regardes quand je réussie tout.**

\- Ah oui...

 **\- j'suis sérieux.**

\- Je n'en doute pas.

 **\- s'il te plait...tu ne veux pas juste essayer ?**

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il supporterait la vision de son frère sur une table d'expérience ?

 **\- il se l'imagine déjà. mais si on lui montre qu'il n'y a aucun problème, il l'acceptera mieux. il** _ **t'**_ ** _acceptera_** **mieux. tu ne lui as jamais vraiment tendu la main depuis le début. il est pas trop tard pour ça... »**

Le scientifique reste immobile. Dans un premier temps, il ne veut rien avoir à faire dans le labo avec Papyrus. Il risquerait de tout casser ou de corrompre ses études. Il est du genre maladroit.

Encore une fois, il roule des yeux en pensant à Papyrus, mais il ouvre la porte et tend le cou vers le couloir.

« Papyrus ! Viens nous rejoindre dans le labo ! »

De tout petit bruits de pas résonnent et témoignent de l'arrivée laborieuse du squelette. Il entre en se cachant derrière son écharpe.

« UN PROBLÈME ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais rester avec nous pour l'expérience cette fois ci.

\- AH ? HEEEUUU... »

Papyrus ne semble pas très joyeux de se trouver dans la salle. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les machines autour de lui.

 **« je t'assure que tout va bien, pap. à la fin de tout ça, je pourrais faire un truc énorme !**

\- ÉNORME COMMENT ?

 **\- je pourrais me dédoubler à l'infini !**

\- OH ! COMME CE TYPE LE FAISAIT A LA TÉLÉ ?

 **\- ouais.**

\- Trêve de bavardage, Papyrus, je dois me concentrer.

 **\- c'est moi qui ai commencé à parler, pas lui.** »

Il vérifie que les produits sont bien en place, que les boites sont bien hermétiques et que par dessus tout, Papyrus soit assez loin d'eux.

« Note bien Papyrus que cela n'est possible que parce que vous avez des âmes artificielles. On ne peut pas réaliser la même chose avec moi-même. Sinon, cela aurait déjà été fait.

\- SI VOUS LE DITES…

\- Tu es prêt, Sans ?

 **\- roger. »**

Il se met à la hauteur des yeux du petit squelette.

« On ne blague pas sur ce genre de chose. A partir de maintenant, si tu me dis d'arrêter une seule fois, j'arrêterais complètement l'expérience. Compris ?

 **\- d'accord.**

\- Je suis sérieux. Si en plein milieu, tu ne veux plus continuer, tu me le dis. Compris ?

 **\- ouaip.**

\- Et encore une fois, ne me mens pas. Je vais y aller doucement pour que tu puisses t'habituer, mais si je vais trop vite et que tu as trop mal, ne me dis pas que tu veux quand même continuer. Compris ?

 **\- ok.**

\- Bon. On va commencer. Accroche-toi. »

Sans lance un dernier sourire à Papyrus, avant de finalement s'immobiliser et fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Il tire un levier au premier cran. La drôle de machine autour de Sans balance un gaz directement vers son âme, qui commence à trembler. Il tire le levier au deuxième cran, et l'âme tremble plus fort, de même que le petit squelette.

 **« hmrgh...**

\- SANS, CA VA ?

 **\- impec...c'est juste bizarre comme sensation...ça dure combien de temps ?**

\- Cinq minutes.

 **\- ok...tu vois pap...c'est pas si long cinq minutes... »**

Papyrus ne semble vraiment pas convaincu de la sûreté de l'expérience. Il regarde son frère inquiet. Qui ne le serait pas dans ce genre de situation ? Il sait de quoi il parle…

Sans a l'air pourtant à l'aise. Il regarde les schémas sur les murs, tapote ses doigts sur les accoudoirs, et attend que ça se passe.

Le levier est tiré au troisième cran, et c'est ce qui fait parler Sans.

 **« il reste combien de temps ?**

\- Quatre minutes et quarante secondes.

 **\- sérieux ?**

\- Tu te sens mal ?

 **\- non. »**

De toute évidence, Sans est en train de serrer les dents. Il soupire et se dirige vers l'autre levier pour tout éteindre.

« Bon, je vais arrêter la machine...

 **\- mais c'est pas fini.**

\- Je ne veux pas risquer de te faire souffrir inutilement.

 **\- aucun problème ! je vais bien !**

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de mentir dans cette situation ! »

Il s'approche du levier censé tout stopper, mais quelque chose de magique, une sorte de barrière, entoure le mécanisme, et empêche quiconque de s'en approcher sans se blesser. Il heurte d'ailleurs sa main contre elle et est surpris du résultat.

Comment le petit squelette a pu faire ça ?

« Sans, stop !

 **\- arrête pas le truc ! »**

Ce qui l'empêche d'approcher le levier ne s'en va pas, et il commence à paniquer. Si jamais tout tourne mal, Sans va...de nouveau…encore…

Il n'a pas envie de perdre encore quelqu'un.

« _SANS_ ! ! ! »

Peu importe la douleur, il prend le levier à pleine main et donne tout ce qu'il a pour l'actionner. C'est compliqué, mais il n'abandonne pas.

Le petit squelette est bien trop curieux. Dès qu'ils parlent science, ou qu'ils organisent une grande étude, il s'implique beaucoup trop dans celle ci. Les problèmes de temps le passionnent excessivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte même de se mettre en danger. Il accorde si peu d'importance à sa vie dans ces moments que cela ne semble même pas le déranger d'être proche de la mort.

Sans commence à hurler.

 _Oh non oh non oh non…_

Derrière lui, Papyrus est déjà en pleurs, et ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre à part s'évanouir. Le scientifique le rattrape à temps pour le faire s'asseoir contre un mur. Il se tourne ensuite de nouveau vers le levier, et réussit à éteindre la machine.

En une seconde, tout s'arrête. Sans semble reprendre sa capacité à respirer.

« Je t'avais dit quoi !?

 **\- haa...haaan...**

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te voir dans un état pareil ?!

 **\- ...eh…pardon... »**

...

Papyrus s'est réveillé quelques minutes après. Ils l'ont sorti du laboratoire et se sont occupés de lui comme ils le pouvaient. Il a mangé, s'est reposé, et le voilà maintenant en train de jouer à des énigmes dans le salon.

Sans et lui même sont à côté. Il le regarde dans le blanc des orbites.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

 **\- oui. mais on aurait pu finir l'expérience tout à l'heure.**

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Il se refait un autre café.

 **« on la continuera quand ?**

\- Peut être quand tu seras rétabli. Et encore...ce n'est pas sûr. Vu l'état de ton âme... »

L'âme de Sans n'arrête pas de bouger dans tous les sans entre ses côtes, et s'illumine à intervalles irréguliers pour rien. C'est la réaction la plus inquiétante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il se demande même comment le petit squelette arrive à tenir debout, sans vaciller.

 **« ça n'a pas l'air d'être grave...**

\- Crois moi, ça l'est. On arrête toutes les expériences sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

 **\- d'accord... »**

Il est déçu, mais c'est le minimum à faire quand ce cas de figure se présente. Jusqu'à temps que l'âme soit stable, ils ne feront rien de plus que d'attendre.

Toute l'après midi, Sans essaie de lier contact avec Papyrus, qui est toujours perturbé à cause de l'expérience qu'il a vu ce matin. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et reste constamment les yeux baissés. Mais à chaque fois que Sans décide de s'en aller, pour aller chercher à boire ou à manger, Papyrus s'inquiète et ne quitte pas des yeux la porte, jusqu'à ce que Sans revienne.

Lui-même lit le journal dans son fauteuil et les surveille. Les voir en train de ne rien faire l'inquiète un peu plus. D'ordinaire, ils adorent parler. Peut-être que cette fois ci, la télévision serait recommandée ?

Il la leur allume, et ils commencent à regarder de vieilles séries diffusées en boucle depuis des années.

Il va lui même à la cuisine quand il entend un cri strident. Papyrus coure pour aller le voir.

« SANS SE REVEILLE PAS !

\- Comment ? »

Ils se précipitent dans le salon. Sans est par terre, inconscient. Il s'agenouille à ses côté pour lui secouer les épaules.

« Sans ?! Sans ! Fais pas l'idiot ! Réveille-toi !

\- C'EST L'EXPERIENCE QUI LUI A FAIT ÇA, PAS VRAI… ? »

Papyrus parle avec une de ces voix tremblantes…

« POURQUOI TU L'AS PRIS COMME COBAYE… ? A CAUSE DE TOI IL EST… »

Pas de temps à perdre à écouter ce discours inutile. Il ramasse Sans comme il peut et va l'installer dans son lit. Ses actions sont si bâclées que c'est limite s'il ne jette pas Sans contre le matelas. Papyrus le suit jusque dans la chambre, ne disant plus rien, mais s'inquiétant quand même. Il surveille son frère, ce qui lui laisse le temps d'aller chercher d'autres trucs au labo.

Il n'a pas appris la médecine pour rien !

Il revient avec des perfusions, de l'air, des pochettes de solutions médicamenteuses…En voyant tout cela arriver, Papyrus secoue la tête, comme si le scientifique était devenu fou.

« MAIS…QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS… ? IL N'A PAS CHAIR POUR ÊTRE PERFUSE, ET IL N'A PAS BESOIN DE RESPIRER…

\- _LA FERME PAPYRUS !_ »

Toujours pessimiste celui là ! Ce n'est clairement pas le moment ! Lui non plus ne croit pas aux miracles, mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il croit, c'est bien que Sans ne doit pas mourir !

« S'ACHARNER INUTILEMENT, ÇA RÈGLERA RIEN !

\- Pour la dernière fois, Papyrus, je te dis de te la boucler ! !

\- FAIS AU MOINS QUELQUE CHOSE QUI A DU SENS ! LA TU NE FAIS RIEN POUR ARRANGER LA SITUATION !

\- Il ne mourra pas ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, jamais ! ! »

Il prend le défibrillateur à sa portée et commence à frotter entre elles les électrodes. Il finit par les percuter contre la cage thoracique du squelette, ce qui lui confère d'énormes convulsions.

« ARRÊTE ! ÇA NE SERT A RIEN ! IL N'A PAS DE CŒUR !

\- TU NE SAIS RIEN PAPYRUS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! ARRÊTE DE VOULOIR M'EMPÊCHER DE SAUVER MON F-

\- TU NE LE SAUVES PAS ! TU LE BLESSES ENCORE PLUS ! SES HP DESCENDENT, LA !

\- IL NE MOURRA PAS ! »

Ses HP descendent, effectivement. Peut-être qu'il n'envoie pas assez d'électricité ? Il augmente la charge de 300 Volt et retente le coup. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a à perdre ? Il est déjà en train de le perdre !

« NON ! »

L'âme de Sans se fissure, se craquelle et se rompt en petits morceaux qui disparaissent un à un. Ses HP aussi disparaissent un à un. Dans un élan de désespoir, il tente de tous les ramasser, mais ils deviennent poussière.

« Non… ! Pas encore… ! Pas encore… ! »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se sent de nouveau impuissant…

Papyrus le pousse d'un coup loin du petit squelette. Il a besoin de quelques secondes pour se relever et regarder ce qui se passe.

Papyrus serre fortement son frère contre lui. Leurs cages thoraciques sont toutes proches, leurs âmes aussi. Sans ressemble à une poupée de chiffon, ses bras pendent, sa tête penche et il reste inanimé face à l'étreinte de Papyrus.

C'est sans espoir, il le savait.

« SANS. TU M'ENTENDS ? »

L'âme de Papyrus se met à tourner autour de celle de Sans. Elle se cogne contre la sienne pour la faire bouger, s'illumine pour la réchauffer et la sauver de la froideur de la mort, lui offre de son énergie pour ne pas en manquer fatalement…

Et puis l'âme de Sans s'éveille et s'illumine aussi, avant que son dernier morceau ne tombe en poussière.

La première réaction de Sans est de fondre encore plus dans les bras de son frère.

 **...merci pap...**

Gaster se contente de les regarder de loin et quitte la pièce.

…

 **« je me sens vraiment faible, et puis mon âme a une forme bizarre. »**

Les voilà encore en train de discuter sur ce qui s'est passé plus tôt.

 **« tu n'as pas l'air très content. j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

\- J'ai faillis te tuer, alors que j'avais assez de connaissances pour te sauver à la place de Papyrus. A part ça, tout va bien.

 **\- oh, allez…je ne suis pas mort, et puis la panique, ça rend l'homme le plus intelligent complètement stupide. t'en fais pas, c'est pas ta faute.**

\- Ce travail…c'est très sérieux. On ne peut pas se permettre de jouer. Alors ne sois plus si têtu quand il arrive des misères pendant une expérience.

 **\- oui, encore désolé…mais je me disais… les problèmes temporels, est-ce qu'ils ne viendraient pas de gens comme moi ?**

\- …C'est-à-dire ?

 **\- tu sais, les expériences, tout ça… je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un autre puisse tout autant en réaliser dans son coin, et qu'il puisse justement donner à quelqu'un cette capacité à voyager dans le temps. c'est envisageable.**

\- Impossible. L'enfant humain était capable de le faire, et il venait directement de la surface.

 **\- ah, et ils peuvent tout autant le faire à la surface, nan ?**

 **-** Non plus. L'humain a bien spécifié qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière juste avant d'être tombé dans l'Underground.

 **\- oh. ma théorie tombe à l'eau.**

 **-** C'était quand même une bonne théorie.

 **\- venant de la part du meilleur scientifique royal, je le prends comme un compliment.**

\- Mais Sans.

 **\- oui ?**

\- Arrête d'y penser.

 **\- plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »**

L'entrée numéro 9 est terminée. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'était un échec.

Ce dernier se frotte l'arrière de la tête en détournant le regard, comme il en a l'habitude quand il est extrêmement désolé.

 **« et ce matin, quand je disais que t'en avais rien à faire de nous… je voulais pas te vexer. je savais pas que t'avais passé autant de temps pour nous créer.**

\- Ce n'est rien.

 **\- comment t'as fait d'ailleurs ?**

\- Bah, ce n'était pas si épique que ça, tu sais… J'ai juste pris des choses existantes, que j'ai assemblées entre elles.

 **\- ah, comme ce squelette ?**

\- je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines. Pareil pour Papyrus.

 **\- et pour nos âmes ? t'as fait comment ? Je vois pas comment ça peut être possible de créer une âme, à part…si on a utilisé une autre âme, ce qui serait…glauque…et complètement tordu…** »

Il décide de ne pas répondre, malgré les grimaces du squelette. Autant ne pas l'accabler plus.


	8. Entrée 10 : Mais où est-il ?

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! On entre en pleine période de grippe, alors faites pas les cons et vaccinez-vous ! ça vous évitera de louper des jours de boulot ou d'école ! Bon, après je dis ça, mais j'ai moi aussi la flemme d'y aller.

Jusque là, je ne sortais pas les entrées dans l'ordre. Cependant, je vais m'arranger pour combler tous les trous jusqu'à l'entrée 13 (un chiffre qui porte bonheur pour cet hiver. Je vais me chopper la grippe, je vous le dis !), après lequel je sortirai normalement les entrées dans l'ordre chronologique. Enfin j'espère. Normalement ce sera plus compréhensible.

 ** _Bone_ ** lecture !

* * *

 **Entrée 10 : Mais où est-il ?**

Alors que les portes de son laboratoire sont fermées pour tout le monde, le temps est long.

Elles sont bien entendu fermées pour Sans. Inutile de rappeler les récents événements... Sans a failli perdre la vie il y a deux jours, et se retrouve maintenant avec une âme toute déformée. Il a pu examiner la chose de plus près, et il s'est avéré que le petit squelette n'a plus qu'un seul point de vie. Et qui ressort perdant de l'expérience foireuse du scientifique ? Un être qui n'avait rien à faire au labo, tout simplement !

La pièce est aussi inaccessible pour Papyrus, qui n'ose même plus s'en approcher. Il tremble en en voyant seulement l'entrée. Au moins, lui, il n'y a pas à le surveiller. Il n'y remettra jamais les pieds de son plein gré, c'est sûr.

Et étonnamment, tout comme les squelettes, lui non plus ne se rend pas dans sa salle favorite. Sans doute à cause des pertes qu'il aurait pu encourir ? Ou d'un choc... Oui, sans doute. Tout cela lui a rappelé ce qu'il a du subir il y a longtemps. Il sait ce que ça fait de perdre des proches. C'est un sentiment horrible, surtout lorsqu'on avait le pouvoir de les sauver.

En attendant, dans la maison, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, et il comprend l'ennui profond que Sans ressentait lorsqu'il le virait du labo.

Seul Papyrus trouve son bonheur en faisant autre chose. Il lit des magazines de mode, fait des jeux de réflexion... Il adore ça, bizarrement. Il est moins bête qu'on ne le croirait sur ce point là. Il s'est d'ailleurs mis à trouver ou créer des énigmes pour son frère, pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie, et plusieurs fois, Sans trouve les réponses rapidement, car il suffit de compter, la plupart du temps, et Sans le fait très bien. Papyrus contourne donc le problème en proposant des choses plus compliquées, qui ne se basent sur aucune loi mathématique. Et là, Sans ne trouve jamais les réponses.

Le scientifique a tenté de résoudre une énigme de Papyrus à laquelle Sans avait échouée, ce n'est pas si compliqué en soit, mais comme cette énigme n'est pas de la logique pure et dure, Sans est passé à côté de tout. C'est une devinette en "qui suis-je ?". Il lui semble que ça parlait de gardiens...ah, oui, c'est cela : "plus j'ai de gardiens, moins je suis gardé, moins j'ai de gardiens et plus je suis gardé". Facile quand on connait...

De toute évidence, l'après midi se déroule bien malgré l'ennui.

...

2 minutes. Il est sorti du salon juste 2 minuscules minutes, et voilà que Papyrus est déjà en panique pour on ne sait quoi.

Alors qu'il boit tranquillement son petit café, rituel inébranlable des fanatiques de laboratoire, Papyrus entre en courant, jurant que Sans s'est volatilisé en fumée. Croyant à une farce, il ne bouge pas du tout.

"Il veut juste jouer à cache-cache avec toi.

\- NON, LA C'EST SÉRIEUX ! D'UN COUP IL ÉTAIT LA, PUIS LE TEMPS QUE JE ME RETOURNE, IL A DISPARU ! EN MÊME PAS UNE SECONDE !

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible."

Il va quand même au salon pour vérifier et appeler Sans. Mais personne ne répond ou ne vient.

Il commence au final à paniquer comme Papyrus, et ne sachant quoi faire, les deux se mettent à hurler son nom. Ils vont d'un bout à l'autre du laboratoire, de bas en haut, et ils finissent par prendre l'ascenseur pour voir s'il n'est pas à l'extérieur, même s'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il s'en soit allé. Mais comme il est introuvable dans leur maison...

L'ascenseur les amènent dans les Hotlands. Ils ne font même pas dix pas que Papyrus éclate.

"JE LE SAVAIS ! C'ETAIT LA PIRE DES IDEES DE LE MÊLER A TES EXPERIENCES ! MAINTENANT IL EST PARTI !"

Il est inutile de répondre à ce genre de phrases juste faites pour vexer. Ils ont plus urgent à faire.

Alors que le grand squelette continue d'hurler partout le nom de son frère, lui cherche un moyen de retrouver où il a pu aller. Le meilleur moyen de chercher est d'emprunter le bateau de l'homme de la rivière, ce qu'il s'est permis de faire. Enfin, il le lui a volé, plutôt, en laissant le pauvre homme sur la berge. Papyrus est monté rapidement. L'homme à capuche leur fait des gestes grossiers, les poursuit sur une bonne dizaine de mètres puis abandonne. Il se met ensuite à couper du bois et à construire un autre bateau, sans doute pour leur tirer les oreilles plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, lui et Papyrus dévalent la rivière, en hurlant le nom de Sans. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui pour le moment. Ils commencent vraiment à s'inquiéter. Papyrus pleure derrière lui. Il l'entend renifler depuis tout à l'heure, mais jusque là, il ne s'est pas retourné vers lui pour le voir.

Ils arrivent finalement au bout de la rivière, au milieu d'un étang bordé par des pierres scintillantes. Ils descendent et cherchent à nouveau, demandant à chaque passant s'ils ont vu un squelette passer dans les environs, ce qui en fait rire plus d'un. Mais en voyant l'autre grand squelette à côté de lui, chacun se tait, en répondant que non, on ne l'avait pas vu.

Ils vont de maison en maison, de territoire en territoire. Le scientifique commence à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler le roi pour tout lui dire.

Non, il ne peut pas dire à Asgore ce qu'il avait fait. Il le prendrait pour un malade.

C'est entre eux trois maintenant. Personne ne peut savoir qui sont réellement Papyrus et Sans. Le fait qu'ils existent attire déjà la curiosité des autres, et le dérange un peu... Mais qu'on fasse le lien avec...

Impensable ! Il doit garder cela secret. Donc pas un mot à Asgore.

Et il doit s'arranger pour que Papyrus ne soit pas trop reconnaissable par les autres.

Il se retourne vers lui, et le regarde dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

Le visage de Papyrus est atroce à regarder. Lorsqu'il pleure, on a l'impression que le monde entier pleure avec lui. Lorsqu'il est triste, on est forcément triste avec lui. Pas étonnant que Sans déteste autant le voir perdre le moral.

"Rentre à la maison. Je vais continuer de chercher tout seul."

Papyrus a l'air surpris, mais cette expression est rapidement remplacée par de la colère.

"MAIS JE VEUX LE CHERCHER AUSSI !

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- JE NE LE SUIS PAS.

\- S'il te plait, rentre à la maison."

Il n'y a pas d'autorité dans sa voix, et c'est bizarre de ressentir soudainement autant de compassion pour Papyrus.

"JE NE PEUX PAS RENTRER SANS SANS !

\- Arrête s'il te plait. J'en peux plus..."

Papyrus le regarde bizarrement quand le scientifique choisit de s'approcher de lui et de lever une main dans sa direction, puis l'autre.

Au final, c'est un peu compliqué de prendre quelqu'un de cette taille dans ses bras. Il était bien plus grand que lui, et Papyrus ne se baisse pas tout de suite pour répondre au câlin. C'est comme pendre à une branche d'arbre.

"On va rentrer à la maison tous les deux. Ne t'en fait pas."

C'est drôle de se sentir comme le grand frère, pour une fois.

...

De retour au foyer, ils s'assoient sur le canapé. Leurs yeux sont rouges, ils ne font rien à part regarder la télévision, avec une expression cadavérique.

La vérité, c'est qu'ils s'en doutent tous les deux. Sans n'a plus qu'un seul point de vie. Il suffit qu'il tombe et qu'il se fasse mal pour...mourir. Alors le fait qu'il soit introuvable ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

Mais comme aucune traînée de poussière n'a été retrouvée, c'est comme si c'était impossible qu'il soit mort. Étrange comme façon de penser, "on ne croit qu'en ce qu'on voit", mais ce petit espoir les empêche de ne pas s'effondrer pour de bon.

Mais effondrés, ils le sont déjà.

Il est tellement fatiguée d'être déprimé qu'il ne mange plus. Il attend simplement que la journée passe. Peut-être que tout sera meilleur demain.

...

Sans est revenu, de la même façon qu'il est parti. En un claquement de doigt.

Alors que lui et Papyrus étaient encore dans le salon à se morfondre d'inquiétude, après une journée éprouvante de recherche, il est entré dans le salon, et est venu s'asseoir près d'eux alors qu'ils somnolaient. Papyrus, sentant sa présence, a éclaté de joie en le voyant, hurlant son bonheur jusqu'à tirer le scientifique de son état.

Chacun des deux a étranglé Sans dans des câlins.

"Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?"

Car oui, après les retrouvailles, il faut toujours des explications. Et si les explications ne sont pas suffisantes, des punitions s'imposent...

 **"je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire. j'en ai aucune idée."**

La réponse ne lui plait pas tellement.

 **"mais je crois savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. regarde un peu. je crois que notre expérience m'a filé un truc super fun."**

Il disparaît en une seconde devant le scientifique, puis réapparaît plus loin.

" **au lieu de pouvoir me cloner, je peux me téléporter."**

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Son expérience a complètement eu d'autres conséquences que celles voulues ! Mais cela revient exactement au même ! Il prend son carnet de note, sans comprendre comment cela a pu avoir lieu...Il cherche une explication mais n'en trouve pas.

Il tourne la tête vers Papyrus, qui lui valait vraiment le coup d'oeil. Ses orbites prenaient une envergure tellement énorme... Sa mâchoire descendait jusqu'au sol.

"ALORS C'EST COMME çA QUE TU ÉTAIS PARTI !

 **\- je ne l'ai pas fait exprès la première fois. ça m'a pris un temps fou pour savoir comment revenir, 'pouvez pas imaginer. même quand j'ai su maîtriser ce pouvoir, j'arrivais pas à aller où je le voulais. j'ai été enfermé dans un endroit en ruine, puis dans un arbre. j'ai failli tomber du haut des cascades vers les gouffres de Waterfall...c'était tordant.**

\- Tu prends cela à la rigolade, mais tu aurais pu mourir !

 **\- c'est pas comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé...**

\- Mais tu...Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

 **\- bah, je manque de mourir tout le temps ! déjà avec ta machine d'il y a deux jours, puis avec les hp de mon âme qui ont dégringolé, et maintenant...on peut dire que j'y suis habitué."**

On ne peut pas s'habituer à la mort.

Mais au moins, Sans est de retour.

Il lui faudra prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent pour ne pas que Sans meure vraiment la prochaine fois.

 **"qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais pas là ?**

\- Oh, rien de spécial.

\- ON T'AS CHERCHÉ PENDANT TOUTE LA JOURNÉE !

 **\- oh ? ensemble ? tous les deux ?"**

Le scientifique détourne les yeux.

 **"c'est bien que vous vous soyez entendus entre vous, pour une fois."**

L'entrée se termine ici, il n'y a rien à ajouter.


	9. Entrée 11 : Pour tous les sauver

Quand je vous dit que je compte finir cette histoire, bien sûr que c'était sérieux :) ! J'aime juste prendre mon temps, c'est tout.

Bon, je sais que certains ont la chance d'avoir des vacances, mais moi je n'ai le droit qu'à des week end, et encore... Bon, en tout cas, c'est bientôt Halloween, et qui dit Halloween dit squelettes ! C'est ça qui m'a fait penser à finit ce chapitre ! Donc je souhaite un bon Halloween à tous, fête qui réchauffe les coeurs, rassemble la famille, et qui fait aussi perdre des amis...

* * *

 **Entrée numéro 11 : Pour tous les sauver**

C'était la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Si Sans avait trépassé à cet instant, ou alors pendant qu'il était perdu on ne sait où, il ne se le serait _jamais_ pardonné. Comment il a pu accepter une seule seconde de lier Sans à ses études sur les problèmes temporels ? Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais faire une erreur pareille !

Mais malgré ça, il ressent une sorte de…fierté…ou de satisfaction à avoir réussi à finir à peu près son projet. Il sourit face au mot "RÉUSSITE" qu'il avait marqué à l'encre verte, après une liste de "FOIRAGE COMPLET" écrits en rouge.

Non, il ne doit pas faire passer les expériences avant le reste. Peu importe ce que Sans dit, il ne doit plus jamais accepter de le faire entrer au laboratoire.

Pendant l'expérience sur les téléportations, l'âme du petit squelette s'est fortement désagrégée. Aujourd'hui, il n'a toujours qu'un seul point de vie restant, mais il a beau manger, ses HP ne dépassent pas ce seuil.

On aurait pu penser que cela changerait, mais non. Rien ne s'arrange ou s'empire, mais cet handicap ne présage rien de bon pour la suite. Comme il se l'est déjà dit, un seul soucis et Sans peut mourir. Impossible de le laisser de nouveau sortir dehors, ou encore le prendre comme cobaye.

Le scientifique a pu continuer à travailler seul sur le pouvoir de tout redémarrer. C'était long, le labo était calme et vide. Il est toujours compliqué de laisser Sans à l'écart de tout ça. Il apporte généralement un regard neuf, alors que lui fait plutôt vieille école, ou pense un peu comme tout le monde généralement.

Mieux vaut arrêter de penser à Sans. Sinon, il va commettre une nouvelle erreur.

Revenons à cette fameuse capacité, celle qu'il appelle aujourd'hui le "redémarrage".

Selon ses calculs, il faut certaines conditions pour qu'une personne puisse tout faire redémarrer. L'humain qui a été recueilli par la famille royale a pu faire cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première a déjà été trouvée (grâce à Sans, mais faut qu'il arrête de penser à lui). C'est la possession de détermination. Cependant, il ne suffit pas d'être déterminé pour faire des miracles et tordre le temps. Sinon, Sans et Papyrus auraient pu le faire depuis bien longtemps.

A moins que…non, ils ne lui cacheraient sans doute pas cela.

Cela fait quelques heures qu'il peine à trouver une idée, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il préfère abandonner et se concentrer sur les impacts que le pouvoir aurait par la suite.

On sait déjà que tout peut dépendre de la personne qui en est le maître : une bonne personne en fera le bien, une mauvaise le mal.

Mais comment faire le mal avec un pouvoir pareil ? Ou plutôt...à quel point peut-on commettre le mal avec ce pouvoir ? Jusqu'à quelle limite peut-on bafouer ? C'est dans ce thème qu'il décide d'investir, car s'il y a un réel danger, alors il devra tout mettre en oeuvre pour créer un moyen de l'arrêter.

Cette personne pourrait tout simplement revenir en arrière pour savoir ce qui arrivera, détourner le destin à son avantage et ainsi faire en sorte que tout lui soit avantageux. Il n'est pas bien compliqué de s'imaginer ce cas de figure. Mais n'y a-t-il par pire que cette évidence ? Une chose tellement irréaliste qu'il lui est impossible d'y penser par lui-même pour le moment ? Il y réfléchit, et se retrouve encore sans réponse.

Il est pourtant sûr de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Il préfère aller se coucher, il est fatigué.

…

Il est choqué par ce qu'il vient de trouver. Mais tous ses calculs le ramènent à cette éventualité. Le monde n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant, et cela ne tient pas compte seulement des événements, mais aussi des personnes et des choses.

Du jour au lendemain, quelqu'un peut complètement arrêter d'exister.

Du jour au lendemain, tout un monde peut-être détruit.

Et tout ça, sans que personne ne s'en souvienne.

Il fait les cent pas dans son labo. Comment un être aussi chétif que l'ancien humain, et aussi mignon, pouvait contenir une telle source de malheurs éventuels ? C'est à en devenir fou.

En parler au roi n'est peut être pas l'idée du siècle, mais si quelqu'un doit être au courant, c'est bien Asgore. Il trouvera peut-être une solution ? Qui sait ?

Il se rend alors au château.

…

Après son retour, il admire l'ambiance de la maison. Papyrus n'a pas mangé beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais son état ne laisse rien paraître de grave. Il continue de lire des magazines dans son coin, comme il a l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il se retrouve seul.

Lui et Sans sont isolés loin de Papyrus, dans la cuisine à côté. Ils discutent depuis ce matin sur les fantômes, drôles de créatures que celles-ci... Elles peuvent traverser les murs, écouter de façon impolies les conversations et observer les gens sous la douche sans risque d'être vu. Bon, cet échange est sans doute le plus idiot qui soit, mais les deux rigolent bien.

C'est exactement ça...tout est paisible chez eux.

Sans est du genre à aimer le calme et la paix : il aime ne rien faire de trop physique, il adore réfléchir, il déteste quand on met la télé trop fort, et ne peut résister à la chaleur que lui confère son lit. Il est aussi plein de tendresse envers Papyrus et lui-même, ne manquant pas une occasion de vouloir bien faire.

Ouais... Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Sans n'a jamais été trop dans le combat ou dans la violence. Il a trop peur de faire du mal aux autres.

Et pourtant, c'est lui qu'il a choisi pour honorer la tâche que le roi lui a confiée.

Parce que c'est le plus parfait.

Parce qu'il est sûr que Papyrus ferait un mauvais usage de ses moyens.

Il s'est juré de ne plus jamais le faire. Il se l'est juré ce matin même ! Mais à peine est-il rentré qu'il guide de nouveau Sans au labo.

Sans y entre en sifflant, mais ne montre que trop son incompréhension. Il lui avait interdit d'y mettre les pieds. Mais si on lui dit d'y aller, il ne s'en privera pas. Sans doit penser que les travaux qu'il mène sont toujours de l'ordre de maîtriser l'espace-temps. Mais le scientifique a prévu autre chose pour cet après midi. Et ça...ça ne va pas lui plaire.

Ils entrent dans le labo sombre et froid. Le petit squelette s'assoit sur la table et balance ses pieds d'avant en arrière, jetant ses deux pantoufles un peu partout. Il prend un peu trop ses aises.

 **« hey. on dirait que je suis complètement guéri. on va pouvoir continuer, nan ?**

\- … »

Il ne lui répond pas et se dirige plutôt vers l'arrière de la salle pour y piocher quelques plans.

Il revient près de son bureau, positionné juste à côté de la table, et étale tous ses schémas. Le squelette se penche au dessus pour voir de quoi il s'agit, mais son sourire disparaît alors que ses pupilles voyagent sur toute la surface des papiers.

 **« qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?**

\- C'est un ancien projet que j'ai eu il y a longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le mener à bien.

 **\- ah…c'est drôle, on dirait des crânes de chèvre qui rient.**

\- Ravi qu'ils te plaisent.

 **\- non, ça me plait pas. ils ont l'air malsain... j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas question de problèmes temporels aujourd'hui ?**

\- En effet.

 **\- ah...bon. explique-moi en quoi ça consiste, ton truc. »**

Il voit bien que Sans a l'air complètement déçu. Il fait tout de même semblant d'être captivé pendant l'explication, comme à son habitude. Sans descend ensuite de la table, grimpe sur une chaise et parcoure chaque plan avec son index, toujours de plus en plus ennuyé.

Il ne comprend toujours pas...

Le scientifique commence à préparer le matériel, et la ressource la plus importante : le gaz qui lui a permis de créer Sans et Papyrus, qui a permis de donner à Sans le pouvoir de la téléportation, et le même gaz qui a permis à Sans, durant un laps de temps, de faire un semblant d'attaque contre lui, involontairement, lorsqu'il a tenté de bouger le levier pour tout éteindre lors de la dernière expérience.

La détermination peut vraiment faire des ravages…et le seul moyen de rivaliser avec quelqu'un qui en possède…c'est d'en regorger autant, voire plus, que lui…

Malheureusement, pour Sans, ce ne sera pas possible. La dernière fois, trop de détermination a désagrégé son âme. S'il refait la même chose, Sans en mourra.

Cependant, il peut faire autre chose avec ça...et avec une quantité beaucoup moins grande, qui ne fera aucun mal au squelette. Mais les conséquences risquent d'être désastreuses.

Reste à le faire consentir...

« Il s'agit d'un pouvoir colossal.

 **\- meilleur que la téléportation ?**

\- Oui, exactement. Il permettra de faire des choses grandioses.

 **\- dans quel domaine exactement ? ça m'a l'air sympa, mais je vois pas en quoi des crânes qui envoient le l'énergie à l'état brut peuvent être utiles. oh, je sais. tu veux améliorer le CORE, pour envoyer plus d'énergie partout dans les souterrains ? ça serait cool.** »

Sans ricane alors. Il n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qui va arriver…

Il se sent presque mal de faire ça. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, toutes les monstres risquent de mourir. Et s'il explique vraiment toute l'affaire à Sans, il est fort probable qu'il rejette l'idée d'être le sujet de son expérience, cette fois ci. Alors qu'il s'agit du moment le plus crucial. Alors que c'est une demande royale.

Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de sacrifier l'intégrité d'un être aussi parfait pour sauver la vie de tous les autres ?

« Nous allons commencer. Tu es prêt ? »

Il n'aura aucune séquelle physique de toute façon, donc oui, ça vaut le coup. Les autres ne mourront pas, comme ça.

Et Sans pourra se protéger lui même. Il pourra aussi protéger les autres.

« **toujours. toutes tes idées sont géniales de toute manière**. »

L'entrée se termine. Il en fera une plus tard, quand les résultats seront là.


	10. Entrée 12 : Confession à réaliser

Entrée numéro 12 : Confession à réaliser

 _Bip Bip..._

 _Tzz..._

 **« ces drôles de trucs ne fonctionnent plus aussi bien qu'avant...tant pis, on va faire avec. bonjour, heu…...je voulais discuter directement avec toi, mais** **c'est compliqué... tu sais, parce que...on te doit énormément beaucoup : la maison, les merveilleux jours qu'on y passe, et...et même la vie ! la vie, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et...on te sera à jamais reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.**

 **c'est pour ça que...que c'est important que je te le dise, tu sais, parce que...parce qu'on aimerait vivre à fond justement. il faut pas grand chose pour ça : rien que de sortir dehors nous balader, ça nous convient. c'est vraiment énorme. (Snif) quand on sait qu'avant, on était rien de plus que des âmes... heureusement que ce monde t'a, parce que tu es clairement ce qu'il lui fallait, et tu es sans doute le meilleur au monde dans ton domaine. je voulais te dire que...quoi que tu fasses, quelles que soient tes recherches, on est tous les deux fiers de toi p-...monsieur. les autres, on s'en fout ! toi t'es le meilleur. tu n'as pas à te démener pour les gens qui te rabaissent, parce qu'ils ne seront jamais contents ou fiers de toi. ils seront juste...jaloux.**

 **je n'ai jamais critiqué une des choses que tu as faite, parce que jusque là, tout semblait juste...énorme. et c'est un plaisir de pouvoir être à côté, de pouvoir tout voir, et même apporter mon aide. mais... (Snif) pour ça, c'est pas possible...**

 **je n'aime pas (Snif) quand je ne me contrôle pas. ça me fait affreusement peur. j'ai jamais osé te le dire parce qu'à chaque fois, tu parais tellement fier de moi, alors que c'est clairement la chose qui me terrifie le plus à l'idée d'être face à elle. (Snif) j'essaie de te croire quand tu dis que tout va bien, mais c'est juste... c'est juste pas possible ! comment tout est censé bien aller quand on a en soi quelque chose d'aussi insupportable ?! (Snif) ça me brûle ! c'est comme si chaque jour je devais me jeter dans le feu et mourir et revivre et mourir en boucle !**

 **et puis ce que je fais, parlons en ! toi qui t'amuses à raconter PARTOUT que ça va aider les autres ! un tel pouvoir si** ** _'graaaaandiose_** ** _!'_** **mérite d'être partagé ! ça t'intéresse de savoir ce que j'ai fait ?! (Snif) J'AI BLESSE PAPYRUS ! VOILA CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! (Snif) ET JE SUPPORTE PAS QUAND IL ME REGARDE EFFRAYE COMME çA COMME SI J'ALLAIS LE TUER ! ALORS SI%$*#~**

 _Bip Bip..._

 _Tzz..._

 **« je suis désolé...j'aurais aimé être parfait comme tu le dis tout le temps, mais c'est pas possible...pas après ça... (Snif) t'auras beau me dire ce que tu veux, p-...ce genre de chose, ça sert qu'à faire mal...et je veux pas... (Snif) je veux juste continuer à vivre avec toi et pap, et travailler sur les problèmes de temps...comme on l'a toujours fait, t'sais ? je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as embarqué dans ce bordel...(Snif) »**

« Sans ! »

 **« ...tu sais, au début, j'ai vraiment essayé...je me suis dit que tout allait s'arranger, que ça allait devenir de plus en plus supportable...mais non. ça devient pire de jour en jour. des fois je me regarde dans une glace et je me cherche sans me trouver. il y a que ce crâne énorme qui me toise et qui ricane...et j'en peux plus... (Snif) »**

« Sans ! Le repas est prêt ! »

 **« j'arrive ! (Snif) tu m'excuses, mais t'es en train de m'appeler à côté, donc ça va être la fin du gros pavé. je dois y aller. et...je suis désolé...je sais que tu voulais que je réussisse...pardon... »**

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

 _Toc ! Toc !_

« Sans, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

 **« rien je-**

 _Bip !_

Entrée numéro 12 terminée.


	11. Entrée 13 : !

**Entrée numéro 13 : %# !*$**

 _Bip !_

 **CRISSSHHHHH ! %#!*$**

-alme toi Sans ! Arrête de cogner là-dessus !"

 **"JE PEUX P%#!*$**

 **%#!*$**

 _Bip !_

"C'est pour le bien de tout le monde ! Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive avec le temps ! Si personne n'est là pour protéger les autres, qu'est-ce qui va arriver, hein ?! Arrête d'agir égoïstement et- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH **%#!*$!*%#!*$#!*$%#!*#!*$**

 **%#*$%!*$#!*$**

 **°+\%#!*$**

 _Bip !_

...

...

...

 **"oh mon dieu..."**

...

"Tout va bien Sans...tout va...HURGH !"

 _BAM !_

...

 **"mondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieu..."**

"Calme toi, je n'ai rien, je t'assure..."

 **"j'tejurej'voulaispasfaireçaj'tejurej'tejurej'tejurej'tejurej'tejurej'tejure..."**

"Je te crois Sans, je t'en supplie...aide moi à me lever...Sans... Sans ? Non Sans ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

 **#!*$#*$%#!*%!#**

 **!*$#%**

"SANS ! SI TU REVIENS PAS JE- **#!*$%$!*%#!***

 **%#!*$**

 _Bip !_

...

...

"MONSIEUR ?"

...

"MONSIEUR ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES ARRIVE ?! SANS ! IL SE REVEILLE PAS ! SAAAAAAAAANNNNNN **%#!*$#*$%#!*%**

 _Bip !_


End file.
